Y si volviera a nacer
by Verity-Black
Summary: Otra historia de los Merodeadores con algunas sorpresas...¿Sirius y Lily?Imposible ¿Remus sentando la cabeza con la chica mas divina de Hogwarts? ¿Y james? Como siempre desesperado por lily.¡CHAP 6 PROXIMAMENTE!Advertencia: Lemmon fuertecito!
1. Bésame pelirroja

**Disclaimer****: Bueno pues eso, que nada de esto es mió, excepto los personajes que no reconozcáis de los libros de J.K Rowling …Q como si todo fuera mío fijo que yo estaba en un jacuzzi con mi clon particular de Siri-boy…jajaja. **

**Aquí la autora que dice que espera que os guste su fic…que es el primero y por tanto espera que tengan compasión con ella…jajaja… y que en esta historia va a haber muchas, muchas, muchas sorpresas, de he hecho en este capi ya hay una…jajaja. Ahora a leer todos! Los agradecimientos están al final…jejeje. Besitos.**

**_Esta historia empieza al final del sexto curso de los merodeadores…Bueno pues ahí va mi visión de todo lo acontecido…Los personajes son principalmente los merodeadores y su grupo de amigas entre las que se encontraba Lily Evans que a pesar de sus encontronazos con James y a pesar de que James seguía insistiendo en conquistar a Lily mantenía una gran amistad con todos los merodeadores…_**

**CAPITULO 1**

A penas quedaba una semana para el último día de curso y los alumnos de sexto en Hogwarts salían de su último examen:

! Por fin libres ¡-Chillaron Lily y sus amigas en el hall.

Eran 4 chicas que jamás se separaban, habían empezado su amistad en primer curso y su unión solo podía compararse a la de los famosos Merodeadores.

Lily y Aïcha eran sin duda las que más destacaban en todo el grupo tanto por su físico como por su gran carácter a la vez autoritario y divertido, ambas eran de origen muggle, la primera con su pelo largo hasta la cintura y rojo como el fuego que contrastaba con su tez blanca y sus grandes y almendrados ojos verde esmeralda, estatura media y con un cuerpo precioso y bien proporcionado, la segunda, Aïcha, tenía el cabello negro azabache rizado por debajo de los hombros, era de piel mas bien morena y tenía una mirada realmente irresistible, ojos grandes y dorados, y una sonrisa muy seductora, sin duda alguna era una de las chicas mas deseadas en Hogwarts y ella lo sabía, era no demasiado alta pero con un cuerpo según decían algunos espectacular…Junto a ellas siempre se encontraban Regi y Rose, pertenecían a una antigua familia de magos los Ralson, eran mellizas y no se parecían demasiado, la primera con su pelo castaño y sus ojos azules alta y delgada y la segunda rubia y también con los ojos azules y algo mas baja que su hermana pero sin duda muy guapas también aunque bastante mas tímidas que Lily y Aïcha .Las cuatro buenas estudiantes, sin duda.

Estaban en el hall comentando su último examen de DCAO cuando alguien abrazo a Lily y a Aïcha por los hombros y las estrecho contra él:

Así que aquí están mis cuatro chicas favoritas- Dijo él y dejo ver la sonrisa masculina mas codiciada en todo Hogwarts. (Dios (Sirius) me desmayo…XD)

Hola Sirius- Respondieron las cuatro a la vez.

Sirius Black, Padfoot para sus queridos merodeadores era junto a James Potter el chico mas admirado del colegio, guapos inteligentes, de familia bien situada y adinerada, sin una gota de sangre muggle(aunque a ellos esto último les traía sin cuidado), simpáticos y alborotadores, si por algo eran famosos los merodeadores era por sus bromas…Tenía el pelo negro liso, largo por debajo de las orejas con un corte muy actual, sus ojos grises, su mirada penetrante , y su seductora sonrisa completado con su cuerpo alto y esculpido (¿sigo y babeamos mas o lo dejo aki no vaya a ser q acabemos con una lipotimia? XD) gracias al quidditch y el ejercicio. Era un chico muy rebelde, hacía un año que se había ido de su casa y vivía en casa de los Potter, los padres de James lo habían acogido como a un hijo, y es que Sirius no soportaba esas ideas ridículas de sus padres sobre la pureza de sangre, y sus padres no habían aceptado que su hijo hubiera ido a parar a Gryffindor y no a Slytherin. Todo eso hacían sin duda alguna que resultara uno de los chicos mas atractivos de todo Hogwarts y digo uno por que también estaba James…

James Potter o Prongs para sus amigos, pelo negro azabache corto e indomable, jamás había logrado peinarlo pero eso lo hacía mas atractivo aún, sus ojos avellana y sus gafas le daban un toque realmente interesante y su sonrisa, su amplia sonrisa, deslumbrante y seductora completaban, junto con su cuerpo también alto y esculpido por el quidditch y el ejercicio, la imagen del otro chico mas codiciado de hogwarts. A su lado siempre se encontraba a Remus Lupin, de sangre mestiza, un chico muy guapo de ojos dorados, sonrisa amable y pelo lacio y castaño en el que siempre parecía haber destellos del dorado del sol, era sin duda el más responsable de los cuatro pero no menos divertido y popular. Su condición de licántropo, de ahí su apodo Moony, le había hecho madurar de forma mas rápida que sus compañeros, y su condición, también, le otorgaba un aspecto ligeramente mas débil que sus dos otros compañeros. Y por último estaba Peter Pettigrew o Wormtail, también de sangre limpia, aunque de familia menos afortunada era el mas tímido e inseguro de las cuatro maravillas, bueno de las tres y él, por que al no se le podía calificar como maravilla…, y la verdad es que tampoco destacaba por su físico, bajito y algo regordete, tenía el pelo corto y de color pajizo, ojos marrones y unos incisivos algo grandes que recordaban a una rata callejera, era temeroso, quizás a veces demasiado… siempre estaba pegado a los otros tres, realmente para disimular su gran falta de personalidad y por eso también a veces intentaba parecer arrogante pero siempre acababa ridiculizándose el solito (sufre rata!XD). Chicos y chicas pertenecían a la misma casa Gryffindor y al mismo curso. James, Sirius y Peter se habían convertido en 5º año en animagos ilegales, para poder acompañar así a Remus en las noches de luna llena, de ahí sus respectivos apodos.

Instantes después llego James corriendo escaleras abajo, seguido de Remus y Peter.

Ey Paddy, vamos a Hogsmeade- dijo James a Sirius

Ya voy hermano- respondió este

James se acerco a las chicas y sonriendo miro a Lily de arriba abajo, que se había quitado la túnica dejando al descubierto el uniforme de falda y blusa se había anudado la camisa dejando al descubierto su vientre y su cintura y aflojado el nudo de su corbata, ella y Aïcha siempre lucían así cuando llegaba el verano y no estaban en clase…A pesar de ser una chica muy admirada y perseguida por todos, ella, al contrario que Aïcha no era muy dada a los romances…Aunque tampoco se negaba a un buen rato en compañía de algún chico.

Os apuntáis ¿no, Lils?- dijo Prongs sin apartar los ojos de Lily

Si, claro-respondió Aïcha mientras se soltaba el pelo.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, se dirigieron hacía Las Tres Escobas y se acomodaron en una mesa todos juntos, pasaron allí más de una hora con unas cervezas de mantequilla, riendo y charlando:

Bueno, bueno el maravilloso Sirius Black, Padfoot para todos vosotros, o sea, yo mismo, piensa que deberíamos celebrar este fin de curso de una forma mas "especial"- dijo Sirius con una voz extremadamente maliciosa.

OH! Que miedo…Sirius pensando…- dijo Aïcha fingiendo un ataque de pánico, y a su vez Lily hacía como que se arañaba la cara del terror. Todos rieron.

¿Y de que forma, si puede saberse, hermano?- dijo James.

Jamsie, creo que deberíamos dirigir nuestros PERFECTOS culos (un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuf que pasaban junto a él, rieron como tontas y le saludaron asintiendo mientras el se giraba hacia ellas y les hacía una reverencia para después volverse hacia la mesa y continuar) hasta Cabeza de Puerco, allí nos servirían, cualquier cosa que pidiéramos…- Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su cara.

Maldito creído-dijeron Aïcha y Lily a la vez negando con la cabeza-El y su perfecto culo-añadió Aïcha.

Jojojo- rió James como si fuera un papa Noel y todos estallaron en una gran carcajada.-No será que os gustan nuestros culos¿Lils¿Aïcha?

Mas quisierais-afirmaron las dos con una voz peligrosamente dulce.

Lily y Aïcha fueron las primeras en levantarse de la mesa y el resto las siguieron encaminándose hacía el otro pub, a mitad del camino se encontraron con Severus Snape, un chico de su mismo curso, pero de su casa rival, Slytherin, era moreno con el pelo largo, negro y grasiento, su ganchuda nariz y sus oscuros ojos negros con su pálida piel, le encantaban las Artes Oscuras y las pociones. Al pasar junto a Lily chocó intencionadamente con su hombro contra ella y ni siquiera paro para disculparse. Su relación cada vez era peor ya que el nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad de llamarla "sangre sucia" cosa que ni a ella ni a sus amigos les agradaba en absoluta, por eso Lily ya no se molestaba tanto como en años anteriores en evitar que los Merodeadores descargaran sus bromas sobre el, simplemente se mostraba indiferente mientras no se pasaran en exceso, y con las continuas discusiones con Snape fue como Lily y las chicas empezaron a tramar su amistad con los Merodeadores a finales del 5º curso y durante el transcurso de ese verano.

Ey Snape, al menos podrías pedir perdón – dijo Lily volviendo su cabeza.

Yo no le tengo que pedir perdón a ninguna _asquerosa sangre sucia_ Evans-respondió el chico con desprecio.

CUANTAS VECES TE LO HEMOS DICHO SNIVELLUS- chillaron James y Sirius al unísono.

¿Me estáis amenazando?-dijo el chico levantando su varita.

"Expelliarmus" –explotó James y con un movimiento de muñeca la varita de Snape salió despedida varios metros.

El Slytherin se apresuro a coger su varita pero aún no la había alcanzado cuando…

"Tarantallegra"- bramo Sirius y las piernas de Snape empezaron a moverse de forma incontrolable impidiéndole mantenerse en pie.

Apréndete la lección Snape y NUNCA-VUELVAS- A – LLAMAR –ASÍ –A –NINGUNO – DE – NUESTROS – AMIGOS- Le espetó James.

"Finite Incantatem"- dijo Lily apuntando a Snape y haciendo que los efectos del último encantamiento cesasen.-Adiós- le dijo secamente y se encaminaron todos juntos de nuevo hacía Cabeza de Puerco, dejando allí a Snape que intentaba ponerse en pie.

Sois lo que no hay chicos¿Cuántas veces tengo que deciros que no vale la pena ponerse a su nivel?

Por ti cualquier cosa princesa- contesto James divertido.-Aunque si quieres recompensarme…

¡Oh, Jamsie, no empieces de nuevo, sabes que la respuesta es NO!- dijo Lily con aburrimiento.

Algún día será sí- dijo James y mirándola a los ojos sonrío.

Esa maldita obsesión con la pureza de sangre, no lo entiendo- Sirius refunfuñaba para si mismo enfadado, mientras abría la puerta del pub.

Todos se acomodaron en una mesa, pero Peter fue a parar de forma sospechosa a una silla rota, al sentarse cayó al suelo de espaldas (NdA: debería haberse abierto la cabeza…muahahaha…) y quedando tumbado con las piernas levantadas y la túnica arremangada por la cintura dejando ver sus calzoncillos de Minnie Mouse, ante tal revelación ninguno de los presentes pudo contenerse y todos estallaron en una carcajada, Sirius levantándose de su silla hizo una exageradísima reverencia.

Un día me las pagarás- dijo Peter mirando a Sirius.

No te atreverías pequeño Pet- dijo esté divertido y se dirigió hacía la barra dejando al resto riendo mientras Peter intentaba levantarse sin éxito ya que se había hecho un lío con la túnica.

A los pocos minutos Sirius regresó a la mesa con varios vasos de chupito humeantes y los deposito frente a cada uno de sus amigos, estos lo miraron de forma aprensiva excepto James, que rió.

Juguemos-dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro.

¿A que pretendes jugar?- dijo Remus con fingida seriedad.

Sirius cuando pones esa cara no puedo ser bueno-afirmo Regi algo sorprendida mientras observaba su vaso.

Nada bueno-afirmo su gemela.

A beso, atrevimiento o verdad-dijo y exploto en una sonora carcajada.

De acuerdo-dijo James- el que se niegue beberá- rió y miró a Lily maliciosamente.

Oh, ni lo sueñes Potter- dijo Lily arrepintiéndose del día en que les había enseñado ese estúpido juego muggle y dirigiendo una significativa mirada a Aïcha, que reía alegremente. Lily sabía que eso no podía acabar bien.

Sabía que dirías eso Evans, no aguantarías ni dos de estos chupitos- dijo burlándose James.

¿Me estás provocando, James?- dijo amenazadoramente.

No solo digo la verdad- dijo él de forma despreocupada, sabía que había dado en el blanco, el orgullo de Lily no podría aguantar algo así

Está bien, está bien, jugaremos, TODOS, a ver quien aguanta mas- se levanto y de un trago se bebió su vaso aunque el Whisky de Fuego, le abraso la lengua y la garganta, no reflejo ni el mas mínimo desagrado, no iba a dejarse vencer por James Potter.

Sus amigos la miraban sorprendidos, y James expectante.

Empiezo yo- dijo Sirius rápidamente y se dirigió a Peter

Beso, atrevimiento o verdad

Vale emmm-Peter dudó-¿atrevimiento?

Súbete a la mesa y declárate a Aïcha, no te olvides de decir que serás su dios del sexo y que renunciaras a tus calzoncillos de minnie, bien alto y claro-dijo riendo ruidosamente. Todos se rieron.

Oh Sirius, ni lo sueñes-dijo Peter avergonzado y más rojo que una amapola, cogió su vaso y bebió lentamente mientras en su cara se dibujaba una mueca de asco- agh-acabo.

Durante la primera ronda todos bebieron, ya que las ideas de Sirius, hasta las de la verdad, eran lo mas descabellado y humillante que a una persona se le pueda ocurrir.En la segunda ronda todos aceptaron para no tener que beber.Sirius se bebió un chupito al final de cada ronda, aunque no le afectaron demasiado

Lily te toca beso, ya has hecho atrevimiento y verdad, -decía sin poder aguantar su risa-besarás, besarás a… ¿James?

JAJAJA, NI LO SUEÑOS-chilló y como si su silla quemara se dirigió la barra y regresó con un vaso de whisky de fuego, pero esta vez no era de chupito si no un vaso de tubo lleno hasta la mitad. Todos la miraron sorprendidos pero Aïcha la que mas.

¡No serás capaz Lily Evans¡- dijo la morena intentando quitarle el vaso a su amiga sin éxito.

¿Ves esto, Padfoot?- enseñándole el vaso y de un trago se lo bebió, todos se quedaron pasmados, y Lily se estremeció y al recuperarse de la impresión dijo tranquilamente-Pues ya no lo ves, antes me muero que besar a Prongs- y se rió, había actuado bajo un arrebato de orgullo y ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho, el alcohol empezaba a subirle a la cabeza y no paraba de reír.

Uf, esto se está poniendo feo- dijo Aïcha – Será mejor que volvamos a Hogwarts.

Pero si ahora empieza lo divertido¿Verdad Sirius?-dijo Lily divertida y sin parar de reír, mientras observaba a Sirius que había corrido hacía la barra y regresaba con un vaso mas lleno que el suyo.

Si ella ha podido con eso yo puedo con esto- dijo el chico con cara de "soy el rey del mundo" que ya llevaba tres chupitos, James intento persuadirlo pero no lo consiguió y Sirius se bebió el vaso de un trago-Madre mía, guau- se estremeció y al instante una risa escandalosa se apodero de él.

Sirius y Lily se retorcían de la risa en sus asientos definitivamente, estaban borrachos.

¿Otro más, Sirius?-dijo Lily sin parar de reír-Sirius la miro he inmediatamente acudió a por otros dos chupitos y al volver le dio una a Lily, ambos brindaron riendo y se los bebieron.

¡BASTA!- dijo Remus- James coge a Sirius, Aïcha coge a Lily, nos vamos, se hace tarde y tenemos que llegar al castillo antes de la cena, ya veremos que hacemos con estos dos idiotas- y se acerco a Lily para ayudar a Aïcha.

YO NO VOY A NINGUNA PARTE ¿A QUE NO LILS MI BELLA DAMA?- decía Sirius mientras le cogía la mano a la chica y se la besaba.

POR SUPUESTO MI CABALLERO ANDANTE- Y se inclinaba como haciendo una reverencia.

Después de forcejear un buen rato con ellos James y Remus estallaron a la vez:

¡A LA MIERDA¡-dijeron al unísono.

Yo me las piro- dijo James cabreado, pues Sirius se había abalanzado sobre Lily y no paraba de piropearla mientras reía y Lily le correspondía con halagos y besos en la mejilla.

Está bien vayámonos, todos, ya son mayorcitos y sabrán lo que hacen- resignados y molestos con sus amigos se dirigieron al castillo dejando a los dos chicos que se disponían a beber otro chupito más.

Ya en el castillo mientras cenaban todos estaban preocupados, ya que Sirius y Lily aún no habían regresado. Pero el que más era James, conocía bien a Sirius y no podía evitar sentirse celoso, "los dos solos, borrachos, no puede ser bueno" pensó.

¿Y si vamos a buscarlos?- dijo James dudando.

No, que aprendan que lo que han hecho no está bien.-respondió Remus malhumorado mientras pinchaba con su tenedor una patata.

Eso, qué aprendan-dijeron las gemelas.

Pero en ese estado no son de fiar- afirmó Aïcha disgustada.

Yo estoy con Remus, si los pillan y los castigan mejor, así aprenderán-asintió Pettigrew aún algo picado con Sirius por lo de la caída en el pub.

Al acabar la cena todos se dirigieron a la torre y con evidente preocupación se fueron a la cama, Aïcha y James, en sus respectivas habitaciones no podían conciliar el sueño, eran más de las diez y no habían vuelto, al final ambos acabaron durmiéndose.

Dos personas que iban tambaleándose caminaban hacia la torre de Gryffindor, intentando controlar el volumen de sus voces y de sus risas, obviamente estaban borrachos

Cara día estaaass mas güena- hipó mientras cogía a su compañera por la cintura

Y tu culo taaambien, Padfoooott-rió bajito y le dio una palmada en el trasero a Sirius.

Lo que yoodecia, estas muuy borrraxa, jijiji.

poss mira el que lo diiiice, jijijiji

Ohh no macuerdo de la contrsena- dijo Sirius muy bajo y riendo.

aah es gaa-ietas de cremma-acertó a decir Lily mientras el retrato de la Señora Gorda que dormitaba se abría.

Ambos corrieron hacía la butaca mas grande de la sala común y se desplomaron en ella, seguían con ataques de risa incontrolada pero sin alzar demasiado el volumen, cada vez tenían la mente mas despejada…Después de un rato en silencio:

Creo que nos hemos pasado con el alcohol…JAJAJA, nunca te imagine borracha Lils

sshhhh, vas a despertar a todos-dijo Lily.-y ahora ya me has visto…jejejeje.

Pelirroja bésame- dijo en un tono muy seductor pero totalmente serio, Lily sonrió mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura y la sentaba sobre él.

Sin saber cómo, pero sin duda todavía un poco bajo el efecto del alcohol, Lily se encontró sentada ahorcajadas sobre las piernas de Sirius y sus risas dieron paso a un beso bastante desenfrenado que fue seguido por pequeños besos, soltaban risitas nerviosas e incontroladas, ambos se estaban dejando llevar, ahora ya ninguno de los dos tenía claro si estaban actuando bajo el efecto del alcohol o por propia voluntad, se estaban besando apasionadamente, las manos de Sirius estaban empezando a desabrochar la camisa de la chica mientras su lengua iban bajando hacia su cuello lamiendo cada centímetro de la piel de la llameante chica, ella por su parte, no paraba de emitir pequeños gemidos, estaba con la espalda arqueada hacia atrás y la cabeza ladeada para facilitarle el trabajo a Sirius sus manos acariciaban lentamente la espalda del muchacho por dentro de la camisa, poco a poco Sirius consiguió deshacerse de la camisa de la pelirroja y la suya propia y no dudó ni un segundo en abalanzarse con sus labios sobre los pechos de la pelirroja desprovistos ya de sujetador e introducir una de sus manos bajo la falda de la pelirroja, las manos de ella se estaban perdiendo ya por la parte trasera del pantalón del atractivo moreno, ella era totalmente consciente de lo que estaba pasando y él también, Lily al sentir la mano de Sirius en su sexo, no podía retener mas la excitación, separo lentamente al chico y mirándolo con una sonrisa realmente cargada de lujuria, bajo sus manos hacía el pantalón del chico y empezó a desabrocharlo mientras le besaba el cuello, Sirius no podía dejar de acariciarla y sonreía, jamás imagino que la pelirroja fuera tan ardiente… En aquel momento alguien bajaba las escaleras pero ninguno se dio cuenta, al llegar abajo Aïcha y James se encontraron y sorprendidos se acercaron sin dejar que la pareja les viera. La pelirroja estaba sentada sobre Sirius, mientras ella le estaba desabrochando el pantalón el chico no pudo resistirse y se abalanzo sobre sus pechos, se estaba recreando en ellos, y reanudo el trabajo de su mano en el sexo de Lily, ella apretaba con sus manos la cabeza de Sirius contra su pecho como si le fuera la vida en ello, con la cabeza hacía atrás y los ojos cerrados mientras suspiraba

"Esto no puede ser real" y Sirius sin apartar sus labios de sus pezones le respondió "Lo es nena y NO estoy borracho" eran las primeras palabras de ambos desde que habían empezado con aquel beso…A James se le vino el mundo abajo…

Bueno pues hasta aquí el primer capitulo de mi primer fic…xDD. No se si os gustará o no…Yo espero que si…La verdad espero q nadie me lance ninguna Cruciatus x lo de Lily y Siri-boy…xDDD pero es que tenía q ser así…aunque tranquilas que todo llegará…Se que igual lo encontráis un poquillo soso pero ya se irá animando con los capis siguientes…xD. Espero intentaré actualizar cada semana o cada dos semanas, depende dl curro…jejeje...y nada que pliiiiiiiiiiiiiisssss dejadme algún review por favor!Aunque sean críticas…xo constructivas eh! Muahahaha o si no os mandaré a Tito Voldy a casa…o peor aún a Nott…XDDDD ¿A q si Nury? Muahahaha. Nada ya no me enrollo más. Bexitossss a todas. Veri

Y ahora, nada que se lo dedico a Nury por ayudarme en todo momento, por sus consejos y su apoyo en este fic, por todas las risas que hemos compartido y que espero q podamos seguir compartiendo, xitossss lokaaaa!XDDD. A Joanne pq aunque la acabo de conocer por el Msn me parece una tía genial, a ver si al final hay viaje ¿eh? a Annita por que siempre está dispuesta a escuchar, y a compartir todo sobre el mundo de HP por que fue la primera Siriusiana que conocí cuando aún ninguna pertenecía a la Orden…XDDD y nada a todas las personas q habéis leído este Capi.

Martuxi, Mima, toda una vida…jejeje, OS KIERO!Martuky mi niña gracias x todo tb Tqm. Jonny ya me dirás que te parece cari! jajaja, tqm.

Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana (Mi Dios es Sirius Black, Oh Dios mío inspírame!XDD)


	2. De charlas e interrupciones

**Disclaimer:** Bueno pues eso que nada de lo que reconozcáis aquí es mío, si no de la genial e incomparable J.K Rowling, que yo no gano nada con esto, mas que la satisfacción de escribir y de ver algún que otro review animándome a continuar, pq si todo esto fuera mío... como ya dije en el chap anterior, ya me habría hexo mi clon particular de Siri-boy y estaría con él disfrutando en una mansión…xD

**Este chap está dedicado a :**

**Nury: **Mi beta-reader, por todo el apoyo y confianza que me está dando y no solo con el fic, por estar siempre dispuesta a leerse lo que voy escribiendo, por darme su opinión mas sincera, por sus correcciones siempre hechas con sentido del humor, por que a pesar de que hace poco que nos conocemos hemos congeniado un montón y ya la considero mi amiga, por todas las charlas locas y las risas que compartimos, y por nuestra telepatía…XD. ¡Besitos amore¡Y mil gracias por todo!

_Si tenéis oportunidad, os recomiendo que os leáis el fic de Nury, por que es una genial escritora y su fic es más genial aún si cabe…xDD…Se llama "Un amor sin edad"_

**También dedico este chap a Joanne Distte, una de las mejores escritoras que he tenido la oportunidad de leer por no decir la mejor, así que no lo dudéis y a leer sus fics ¡YA! Muahahaha o si no me veré obligada a sacar la varita eh… ¬¬ muahahaha. También A Martuxi, a Mima, a Martuky y a Tam¡os kiero niñas!**

**Reviews: **

**Nury: **Pues no se que decirte más, que aquí está el chap…aunque ya lo has leído…xDD… y que muchas gracias por todo cariñu!

**Annaamigos:** Wapina! Muchas gracias por tu review me alegro de que te guste mi fic, en serio! Que si te pareció que en el primer chap ya había sorpresas…¡no te cuento en este! xDD Así que tu a leer ¿OK? Y sigue con tu fic ;) Hablamos x el MSN. Besines!

**Lena-07: **¡Mi mallorkina favorita! Gracias me ha emocionado un montón tu review cielo! Bueno pues aquí tienes el 2ºchap…con todas las consecuencias del primero…Snappy (Uuooh Nury te va a salir competencia eh!xD) te da pena en el primero, bueno aquí no sale pero, más adelante le volveremos a ver. Si a mi James tb me da pena, xDD q le vamos a hacer, pero es que Lily me ha salido rebelde chica... Le va la marcha… xDD. Si yo creo que tb hace buena pareja con Sexy Siri! Me encantan, así q el lío entre estos tiene para rato... xDD . Bueno en fin que no digo nada más, tu a leer y ya me dices q te parece ¿Ok? Y recuerda que tenemos un café pendiente! xDD

**Yare: **¡Hola Preciosa! Muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por tu review, en serio me hizo mogollón de ilusión!jejeje, estoy muy contenta de q te gustara el primer chap, y espero que este tb te guste! Así que va por ti! Eh! Jejeje, y claro que me voy a leer tus fics, ni lo dudes¿Vale? Un besito, si kieres me puedes añadir al msn, encontrarás mi dire, en mi bio. Besitos wapa!

* * *

‌

**Capítulo 2**

**De charlas e interrupciones.**

Lily incorporó su cabeza para volver a posar sus manos en la cremallera del pantalón del chico y en el momento en el que abrió los ojos, vio dos sombras en el hueco de las escaleras, el corazón se le paró en seco, sus mejillas que estaban al rojo vivo, palidecieron de golpe, y es que aquella silueta, no podía ser de otro que de James.

Se fue levantado poco a poco, mientras Sirius volteaba la cabeza para fijar sus ojos en el punto en que estaban fijos los de Lily, se sobresaltó y se puso en pie, un tenso silencio se apoderó de la sala, solo roto por Lily que buscaba a tientas en el suelo su camisa y se la ponía.

"Ja-james" dijo Sirius con voz queda mientras se acercaba al joven Potter.

"¿Si, hermano?" respondió el moreno Prongs, con una voz casi inaudible y luchando por reprimir sus lágrimas.

"Yo…lo siento, Jamsie, de verás siento haberte hecho daño" Y bajando la cabeza Sirius empezó a subir las escaleras apesadumbradamente para ir a refugiarse en su cama con dosel, sabía que había metido la pata, pero en parte pensaba que el tampoco había obligado a Lily, ella no tenía ningún compromiso con James, aún así se sentía desleal, y eso era un sentimiento nuevo para él.

"James, quiero hablar contigo" sentenció Lily casi en un susurro inaudible.

"Bueno yo mejor me voy" dijo Aïcha que había permanecido callada observando la escena.

"Espera ¿tu también estás molesta?" le preguntó Lily a la morena

"Yo no tengo ningún motivo para estar molesta, tranquila Lily, te entiendo, puedes estar tranquila" le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja, y volviéndose hacia James le dijo:

"Aunque también te entiendo a ti" le abrazó mientras le besaba en la mejilla y después desapareció escaleras arriba.

"Lils creo que no hay mucho que hablar" sentenció un James que sonaba totalmente abatido.

"Yo creo que si, James" dijo Lily mientras le cogía de la mano obligándolo a sentarse frente a ella en el frío suelo, junto a la chimenea apagada.

"Bien Lily, y que es lo que quieres decirme, que no puede esperar a otro momento" James empezaba a sentirse incomodo, su voz sonó distante, fría sin sentimiento.

"James quiero que sepas, que yo no pretendía hacerte daño, que Sirius tampoco, simplemente surgió, nos dejamos llevar, me gustaría que entendieras, que ambos somos libres, yo fui la que le besó y desencadenó todo, y que creo que todavía puedo estar con quien quiera, entiendo que te sientas traicionado por Sirius, pero por favor no la tomes con él, no tiene la culpa de nada, y tampoco ha hecho nada malo, te lo aseguro, no creo que te lo hubiera ocultado, te lo habría contado al día siguiente, estoy segura de eso… y…creo que ha llegado el momento de que hablemos de nosotros James" Lily tomó aire, cuando no pensaba demasiado las cosas era cuando mejor le quedaban, y por eso lo soltó todo de carrerilla, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y resonó en la estancia vacía.

"Lils, yo os entiendo, no os culpo, sois libres, es más entiendo a Sirius ¿Quién se hubiera podido resistir?" miró a Lily y algo parecido a una triste sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, "Un momento¿has dicho que hablemos de nosotros?" replicó James sorprendido.

"Si, eso he dicho" Lily posó su dedo índice sobre los labios de James para que no dijera nada ya que el muchacho iba contestarle, y él cerró la boca mientras observaba los ojos verdes que lo miraban con ternura, no pudo evitar estremecerse ante el tacto del dedo de Lily sobre sus labios.

"James, quiero dejar las cosas claras, déjame hablar por favor, por que lo que voy a decir no lo podré repetir y me resulta bastante difícil de reconocer" Jugueteaba con su pelo nerviosa, tomó aire y habló preparada de nuevo para soltarlo todo de una vez:

"James tu eres la persona más especial de mi vida, te quiero, te adoro…" una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del animago, pero se desvaneció con las palabras posteriores de la pelirroja.

"...pero no te amo James, eres mi mejor amigo, no soportaría estar sin ti, y me he planteado muchas veces por que te rechazo, apenas tenemos 17 años, y yo quiero disfrutar de la vida, no me puedo comprometer con nadie, me gusta la vida que llevo, sin compromisos, y si yo ahora mismo me comprometiera con alguien, seguramente me estaría arriesgando a hacerle muchísimo daño, te soy sincera, la fidelidad hoy por hoy no es lo mío, y no te voy a mentir, se que llegará un día en el que siente la cabeza, pero de momento quiero vivir, disfrutar, reír, yo no cierro las puertas a nada, cuando llegue llegará, quiero que entiendas que hay muchas probabilidades de que vuelva a pasar algo con Sirius, y que seguramente me verás con algunos otros chicos, y quien sabe, quizás algún día…" suspiró nerviosa…

"la cuestión es que tu debes vivir tu vida también y disfrutar, no cierres las puertas a nada y sobre todo y te lo pido por favor, no insistas James, ya te he dicho que te quiero, que te adoro, pero no de la forma que a ti te gustaría, lo siento James"

Lily estaba confundida, había acabado de hablar, y se esperaba una desmesurada reacción por parte del chico, sin embargo el no hacia más que sonreír:

"¿Sabes? Creo que acabas de renovar mis esperanzas Lils..."

Él se acerco despacio hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la boca de la pelirroja

"Tienes razón puede que algún día..." le dio un suave beso en los labios, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su habitación, estaba cansado, mañana ya hablaría con Sirius.

Lily se quedo sorprendida _¿Esperanzas¿Cuándo coño le he dado yo esperanzas?_ pensó, no entendía la reacción de James, pero empezaba a sentir un tremendo dolor de cabeza a causa de los efectos secundarios de tanto Whisky de fuego así que decidió irse a la cama, ya pensaría en eso en otro momento.

Al día siguiente James se levantó y se acerco hasta la cama de Sirius, corrió las cortinas del dosel y se encontró con su amigo sentado sobre la cama y con cara de cansancio.

"James yo…lo siento, te he fallado…" suspiró

"Tranquilo, anoche estuve hablando con Lils, me dejó todo bastante claro, no me has fallado hermano, no te culpo de nada, no te negaré que me dolió, pero ambos sois libres de hacer lo que os apetezca, además ya no tenemos 14 años… La verdad es que te entiendo perfectamente¿quien se podría resistir a ella…?" Soltó una risotada… "Y… ¿Qué tal?"

Padfoot se fue relajando con cada palabra de su amigo, ahora sabía que el no estaba enfadado, sonreía y abrazó a su amigo con fuerza

"Gracias James, aunque yo tampoco hice lo correcto"

"Eso ya no importa, ahora eres libre de acabar lo que empezaste, yo ya tendré mi momento…Quizás algún día…" Le guiñó un ojo.

Sirius se reía sorprendido de la reacción de su amigo,

"Por cierto Prongs, la cuestión no es que nadie se pudiera resistir a ella…Sino que ¿Quién se iba a resistir a mi?" dijo Sirius con arrogancia soltando una atronadora carcajada.

"Nunca cambiarás Paddy" dijo James riéndose también.

La última semana del curso pasó sin demasiadas novedades, solo la actitud de Sirius con Lily y viceversa hizo que la mayoría de los alumnos empezarán a especular sobre un inexistente noviazgo, ellos tenían las cosas muy claras, se atraían, se gustaban, y se lo pasaban bien juntos, pero de ahí a tener algún tipo de relación había un buen trecho, aunque a los dos parecía divertirles la situación, cada vez que aparecía algún grupo de cotillas cuchicheando a su alrededor, ellos no paraban de darles motivos para tener de que hablar, en ningún momento se cortaban si a alguno de los dos les apetecía besarse, aunque por respeto a James se contenían bastante, Sirius que tenía las manos muy largas, era especialista en provocar que la pelirroja se estremeciera con un simple roce de sus manos en el lugar indicado, o con algún susurro subidito de tono, y ahí estaban las especuladoras para hacer correr la voz, de un rumor que ya debía haber tomado el cariz de embarazo no deseado. James aceptó la "relación" de sus amigos, aunque no, sin en alguna ocasión sentir algo de envidia hacía Sirius,

Remus, Regie Peter y Rose estaban bastante sorprendidos con todo esto pero a ninguno pareció molestarles, la única que no se sorprendió en absoluto y la que mas divertida parecía con todo eso era Aïcha, que también se lo pasaba en grande viendo como hablaban los alumnos de sus dos amigos, y como siempre seguía con sus relaciones esporádicas con los chicos que según ella merecían la pena en Hogwarts, aunque ella era bastante discreta, no es que se acostara con el primero que se le ponía delante, pero si el momento y el chico eran los adecuados pues no se negaba a un rato de diversión, y eso no significaba acabar siempre en la cama, y así llegó el último día del curso

Aquella mañana Sirius y James se estaban desperezando en sus respectivas camas, era pronto, apenas amanecía pero habían decidido levantarse temprano para dejar todo listo antes de marcharse a desayunar, cuando la puerta de la habitación de los Merodeadores se abrió de golpe. Remus entró como un huracán, llevaba la camisa sin abrochar y unas ojeras que le llegaban a los pies,

"¡Uoh¡Remusín y una nueva conquista¡A esté paso no vas a dejar ni una para el resto tío!" Dijo James divertido.

"¿Y bien¡Cuenta¿Quién ha sido esta vez?" Preguntó Sirius impaciente pero sin lograr reprimir un bostezo.

"Mmm no te interesa" Sentenció Remus secamente.

"¡Venga, vamos Moony ni que te hubieras tirado a alguna de las víboras de mis primas" dijo el joven Black mientras se sentaba, Remus palideció ligeramente y su cara dibujo una mueca de disgusto…

"Por que no te habrás tirado a ninguna de esas dos arpías ¿Verdad Remus John Lupin?" Agregó Sirius amenazadoramente.

"Esto emmm…mejor me callo" acertó a decir James. "Voy a ir despertando a Peter, si eso será lo mejor" dijo James viendo la que se avecinaba.

"¿Remus¡Estás loco!" Sirius se estaba poniendo de un color rojo que inspiraba bastante miedo. "Espero que al menos no haya sido a la repugnante de Narcissa"

"Sirius te estás montando la película tu solo, yo aún no he dicho nada…" Dijo Remus que se había mantenido en silencio y expectante, consiguió adoptar un tono bastante sereno.

"¡Si pero es que tu actitud me da a entender eso y si es así la has cagado del todo tío!"Sirius estaba cada vez mas exaltado y Remus seguía sin confirmarle nada.

"Creo que todavía puedo decidir por mi mismo con quien me acuesto y con quien no" respondió Remus.

"Yo no te he dicho lo contrario, solo te he dicho que esperó que no te hayas acostado con una Black, por que esas son capaces de cualquier cosa" Sirius estaba enfurecido con su amigo solo de pensar en si se había acostado con una de sus primas.

"¿Qué estás insinuando?" le dijo Remus que se cabreaba por momentos.

"Creo que antes de seguir con esta discusión Remus tendrías que respondernos si te has acostado con alguna de ellas, por que si no nada de esto tiene sentido" le espetó James que ya empezaba a sospechar que estaban en lo cierto.

"Está bien, si me he acostado con Narcissa" respondió el licántropo secamente.

"¡Joder Remus!" Esta vez fue James, "¡Te has acostado con la futura esposa de un jodido mortífago!"

"¡Si con la prometida de Lucius Malfoy, por si fuera poco que sea una maldita Black, orgullosa de su apellido y de su sangre limpia, no entiendo como coño lo has hecho, por que tu eres de sangre mestiza y eso a ella le repugna o por lo menos eso creía¡JODER REMUS!" Sirius cogió a Remus de los hombros y empezó a zarandearlo, "¡ESTÁS LOCO¿POR QUE LO HAS HECHO¡TU ERES IMBECIL!"

"¡BASTA¡NO HE MATADO A NADIE!" dijo Remus que empezaba estar de muy mal humor.

"Se nota que no conoces a los verdaderos Black, espero que nada de todo esto llegue a los oídos de mi jodida familia ni de ningún Malfoy, por que entonces estás muerto, mejor dicho ¡estamos muertos! Has mancillado a su querida Narcissa y eso para ellos es algo horrible, además mi prima no se acostaría con un sangre mestiza si no fuera a conseguir algo con eso"

"¡Pues a ella no parecía importarle mientras gemía que quería mas, ostia!" respondió Remus con una irónica sonrisa y alzando a su vez el tono de voz.

Sirius se llevo las manos a la cabeza,

"¡Pues claro que no le importaba, esa se agarra al primero que pasa por su lado desde que Malfoy acabó el año pasado aquí! Pero sospechó que tiene algún interés oculto, seguro que algo esta tramando" le reprendió el moreno cada vez mas enfadado

"Si claro como por ejemplo matarme a polvos para fastidiarte a ti ¿verdad?" dijo Remus irónicamente.

"¡No seas imbécil Remus¡Tú no conoces a esas¡Son capaces de eso y mas!" James también estaba visiblemente alterado.

"¡JODER¡LA HE CAGADO ¿VALE, PERO AHORA YA NO PUEDO ARREGLARLO" Chilló el licántropo, "ASI QUE SI QUEREIS SACRIFICARME POR ELLO, ADELANTE, ID A POR LAS BALAS DE PLATA"

"Sois realmente exagerados" dijo Peter mientras se vestía y se disponía a salir de la habitación.

"¡Tu te callas!" le dijo Sirius mirándolo amenazadoramente. La rata salió de la habitación apresuradamente.(NdA: Rata cobarde…askerosa…)

"Aquí nadie va a sacrificar a nadie ¿Vale?" dijo James intentando calmarse.

"Está bien reconozco que he exagerado, pero solo espero no llevar razón en lo que dicho de que mi prima tuviera algún interés extra en acostarse contigo"

"Estaremos a la expectativa, Remus procura no acercarte mas a ella ¿De acuerdo?" sentenció un James ya sereno.

"De acuerdo, y lo siento Sirius…" se disculpó Remus.

Sirius comenzaba a tranquilizarse, pero estaba realmente malhumorado "Tranquilo, aunque no se de que me extraño, después dicen que soy yo el que se acuesta con todo lo que lleva falda, al menos yo soy mas selectivo, Remus¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo?"

"La verdad es que no lo se, se me acercó empezamos a tontear, y pasó lo que pasó" contestó el licántropo, "Supongo que fue la sequía de dos semanas y las hormonas, solo queda una semana para la luna llena"

"No se como coño te hicieron prefecto Remsie" dijo James mientras comenzaba a reír. "Por cierto¿2 semanas? 2 semanas no es tanto tiempo tío…si es que ya lo decía yo con el ritmo que llevas vas a acabar con todas…" Le reprendió James divertido y riendo.

"En fin ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Supongo que mientras nadie mas se entere no será tan grave" Dijo Sirius no muy convencido.

"Y dos semanas, es mucho James… hace demasiado que no te diviertes, creo que tendrías que buscarte alguna cita" le dijo el moreno de pelo largo a su amigo con una sonrisa perversa.

Remus bufó, se acercó a su baúl y empezó a ordenar sus cosas, un gran reto, ya que lo tenían todo patas arriba.

Estaban los tres chicos tumbados en sus respectivas camas, habían preparado sus baúles y todas sus cosas para tenerlo listo a la hora de coger el tren, aún quedaban dos horas para eso y se tumbaron a charlar un rato, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y un torbellino pelirrojo entró en la habitación y buscó a Sirius con la mirada.

"Contigo quería yo hablar" se acerco a la cama de Sirius y se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa pícara.

James en ese momento sintió una leve punzada de envidia a la altura del pecho, pero se resignó y cerró los ojos para no ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

"¿Os importa que os lo robe un segundo?" preguntó la chica a los otros dos merodeadores mientras corría las cortinas de la cama del atractivo muchacho.

"No se para que has preguntado Lils, por cierto hola, eh!" dijo Remus. Lily asomó la cabeza entre las cortinas y sacó la lengua.

"¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo en mi cama en camisón y sentada encima mío?" Sirius estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, la muchacha llevaba un camisón por medio muslo de un color verde pistacho con tirantes y se había sentado sobre las piernas de Sirius a horcajadas.

"Mmm quería decirte…" se inclinó sobre el muchacho para hablarle en un susurro al oído "que estoy deseando acabar lo de la otra noche" deslizó sus dedos por el pecho del moreno con suavidad hasta llegar a la altura de sus labios y recorrerlos con su dedo casi sin rozarlos, después se fue acercando lentamente al chico y empezó a besarle el cuello, a mordisquearlo, lamerlo...

"Lils…creo q no es el momento" dijo el chico excitado pero pensando que no era el lugar mas idóneo, demasiado tarde ella aprisionó los labios del joven con los suyos buscando con su lengua la del moreno, y el la agarró con fuerza para que no se despegará de él y poder profundizar aquel beso, sus lenguas empezaron una apasionada lucha de roces y caricias _"¡que mas da!" _pensó, estaban besándose con bastante pasión, cuando el empezó a deslizar sus manos por el interior del camisón de la pelirroja hasta llegar a sus pechos, ambos se estremecieron con el tacto del otro, llevaban unos cinco minutos así, cuando escucharon la voz de Remus y James cuchicheando al otro lado de las cortinas.

Lily se enderezó para quedar nuevamente sentada sobre Sirius,

"Igual tienes razón, este no es el momento" Sirius la cogió del cuello y la aproximó hasta que sus labios quedaran a escasos centímetros de los de la chica,

"No puedes dejarme así" dijo mientras sonreía

"Si que puedo, no me lo tomes en cuenta, pero es que James y Remus van a abrir la cortina en el momento menos oportuno, fijo" La chica sonreía y le volvió a besar "Pero tranquilo no te haré esperar mucho" puntualizó con una sonrisa seductora, y que dejaba al descubierto sus deseos.

"Mas te vale" dijo el con voz y sonrisa perversa, aunque algo picado _"Madre mía como es esta mujer, como me pone, pero a mi no me domina nadie ya le enseñaré yo quien es el verdadero Sirius Black"_ pensó el moreno mientras la chica se levantaba de encima suyo.

Lily salió de detrás de las cortinas, visiblemente despeinada y con el camisón todo descompuesto,

"Lo siento" les dijo a los dos merodeadores que la observaban, y se fue corriendo.

"¿Ya está¡Joder que rápido Siri!" Le reprendió Remus con cara de burla

"Si…el mito del colegio… Sirius Black…uuoohh no me esperaba esto de ti hermano…" siguió burlándose James.

"Me voy a duchar" anunció Sirius con cara de pocos amigos entrando rápidamente en el baño. (NdA: me ha salido rebelde Lily…xD…mira q dejar así a Siri-boy…xD)

"Si será lo mejor" dijo Remus que no podía creerse lo que le había hecho Lily a Sirius.

"Uf que cruel que es Lily, no sabía que se las gastaba así¡date una buena ducha fría hermano!" dijo James divertido.

"YA BASTA" Gritó Sirius malhumorado desde la ducha.

Mientras tanto Lily entró en su habitación con una sonrisa, radiante, todo le había salido como lo había pensado, así la próxima vez le pillaría con mas ganas. _"Seré cruel"_ pensó y se rió,

"Si eres muy cruel, veo que estás aprendiendo bien de mi" le dijo una voz divertida tras de ella.

"Hola chiqui, siempre leyéndome el pensamiento…" dijo mientras se reía. "Por cierto Aïcha, llevas razón, tengo una buena maestra"

"No sé como podéis ser así con los chicos, eso no está muy bien que digamos" dijo Rose mientras su hermana melliza le cepillaba el pelo sentadas en la cama y asentía.

"Eso lo dices por que no lo habéis intentando tan siquiera" dijo Aïcha maliciosamente.

"Exacto chicas, deberías dejar de reprimiros y liberaros de una vez. ¡Las mujeres también tenemos derecho a disfrutar del sexo libre¡Ya basta de ideas machistas!" Dijo Lily con orgullo.

Aïcha se subió encima de la cama y Lily tras ella, ambas empezaron a saltar en la cama y a chillar consignas feministas que habían aprendido en algunas manifestaciones el verano anterior "NO SOY LA MUJER DE TU VIDA POR QUE SOY LA DE MIA" y "EN MI CAMA MANDO YO" una y otra vez mientras sus amigas las miraban anonadas,

"Chicas creo que esa "libertad" os está dañando el cerebro" dijo la melliza rubia con desprecio aunque algo preocupada por la salud mental de sus amigas.

La morena y la pelirroja quedaron tumbadas en la cama, mientras reían sin parar.

"Va no seáis aguafiestas" dijeron ambas.

Eran las 12 del mediodía y ya estaban todos en el tren de vuelta a Londres. Los chicos estaban hablando en su compartimento sobre el curso, y sobre que tendrían que vigilar las intenciones de Narcissa, cuando una silueta rojiza pasó por delante del cristal,

"Voy al baño ahora vengo" dijo Sirius mientras salía apresuradamente del compartimento.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta encontrar a Lily que salía del baño, y sin decirle ni media palabra la cogió del brazo y la metió en el primer compartimento vacío que encontró, la empujo contra la ventana y la rodeó con sus brazos hundiendo sus manos en la cabellera pelirroja, Lily lo miraba fijamente, se fue acercando hasta posar sus labios en los de ella ,los dos cerraron los ojos y ambos se estremecieron, él capturó con fuerza los labios de la chica con los suyos, intentando profundizar el beso para dar rienda suelta a toda la pasión que había tenido que guardarse durante la última semana, Lily no conseguía reaccionar, _"reacciona, reacciona aquí no podéis hacer nada"_ pensó la chica. Sirius al ver que ella no reaccionaba comenzó a besarla suavemente en los labios, con pequeños besos hasta llegar a su cuello,

"Bas-ta Black, bas-ta bast…mmm síii" Lily no pudo contener un gemido al notar la lengua del chico en su cuello jugueteando y mordisqueándola, así que optó por dejarse llevar.

_"Ya es mía, a mi nadie se me resiste"_ pensó el chico al ver como ella se dejaba llevar.

Volvió a besarla en los labios, esta vez fue ella la que se apresuró a profundizar el beso entreabriendo la boca, sus lenguas se encontraron al instante, rozándose al principio suavemente para dar paso a la pasión, él le empezaba a desabrochar la blusa mientras la besaba y la empujaba para tumbarla sobre el banco del compartimento intentando abrirse camino entre los muslos de Lily con una mano y ella se dejaba hacer, abrazada a él y acariciándole la espalda. Y así estaban, en un compartimento del Expreso de Hogwarts, de vuelta a Londres dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento...

Hasta que de repente la puerta del compartimento se abrió rápidamente y ellos se sobresaltaron al descubrir quien había abierto la puerta ruborizándose por completo e intentando componer sus ropas.

"¡Por favor¡Ya lo que me faltaba!" dijo una bruja que debería tener unos 45 años empujando un carrito lleno de comida y visiblemente alterada contemplando la escena con desagrado.

"Esto" "Nosotros…" ninguno de los dos sabían que decir, estaban totalmente avergonzados.

"¡Son ustedes unos indecentes! no duden de que informaré de esto a Albus, por supuesto, en el tren, a plena luz del día ¡y con todo abarrotado de alumnos¡Una vergüenza, si señor, eso es lo que es!" les reprendió la bruja totalmente escandalizada.

"Esto…nosotros…" seguían sin acertar a decir otra cosa.

"¡No quiero disculpas¡Al menos se podrían haber tomado la decencia de sellar la puerta¿O es que acaso no tienen ustedes dos varitas?" La bruja giró sobre sus propios pies y salió velozmente aun murmurando para si misma.

Los dos se miraron, estaban rojos como tomates, pero al mirarse ya no pudieron contenerse mas y estallaron en una gran carcajada, no podían parar de reírse, Sirius se sujetaba las costillas de la risa, y Lily estaba roja como un tomate…cuando al fin lograron calmarse:

"Está comprobado que no nos van dejar acabar con esto nunca" dijo Sirius divertido.

"Pues va a ser eso, aunque yo no me rindo tan fácilmente" sentenció Lils sonriendo de forma seductora

"Pues entonces tendremos que quedar este verano para acabar de una vez por todas ¿no?" Le sugirió el moreno mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. "Pero te aseguro que sellare la puerta y la atrancaré con 5 armarios si hace falta" añadió el chico con cara de desesperación.

"Si será lo mejor, y ahora deberíamos volver a nuestros compartimentos" Dijo Lily y se acerco a Sirius para darle un beso en los labios y después irse a reunir con sus amigas.

_"Esta pelirroja me va a volver loco como siga así"_ pensó mientras observaba como se alejaba la pelirroja que le traía de cabeza en aquel momento, cuando consiguió apartar la vista del suave contoneo de las caderas de Lily emprendió su marcha hacía el compartimento que compartía con sus amigos, decidió no contarles nada, ya que sabía que a James tampoco le agradaba especialmente la situación aunque no lo reconociera.

Al llegar a la estación de King Cross Aïcha y Lily se despidieron de Rose y Regie, estás cada vez estaban mas distantes, ya no iban tanto con la morena y la pelirroja, Lily y Aïcha sospechaban que algo tenía que ver el tipo de familia de las mellizas, así que decidieron resignarse, ya lo habían hablado entre ellas dos durante las ultimas semanas. Las mellizas se fueron, quedaron en que ya se escribirían para verse algún día.

Lily y Aïcha se quedaron charlando un rato,

"¿Sabes? Remus esta cada día mejor" dijo Aïcha sin apartar los ojos del licántropo que estaba situado unos metros por delante de las chicas con el resto de merodeadores.

"Uuuooohhh, no me lo puedo creer, la que dijo que nunca estaría con ningún merodeador y menos ahora que somos amigos" dijo Lily divertida.

"Tu también lo dijiste y mírate" le espetó Aïcha con falso desprecio.

"Bueno, cosas que pasan, de todas formas yo no estoy con él, eso tenlo claro" contestó la pelirroja a la vez resignada y divertida.

"Pues eso yo no he dicho que me quiera casar con él" dijo la morena con mirada de conquistadora nata.

"¿Con quien no te quieres casar?" Se escuchó decir a una seductora de chico tras su amiga.

"¡Sirius¿Como coño habéis llegado hasta aquí¡Estabais allí!" Lily se ruborizó al notar el contacto de las manos de Sirius en sus caderas y al notar la respiración del chico en su nuca, señalo al punto en el que se encontraban antes los merodeadores.

"¿Hace falta que te recuerde que ya eres mayor de edad y que te puedes aparecer cuando te plazca ahora que no estás en Hogwarts?"

"¡Ays, es cierto! Ya ni me acordaba" Reconoció la pelirroja. Todos excepto Aïcha, Peter y las mellizas, se habían examinado de aparición durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa, ya que habían cumplido la mayoría de edad.

"En fin ¿que tenéis pensando hacer este viernes?" preguntó Prongs

"De momento nada" contestaron ambas chicas a la vez, eran capaces de leerse el pensamiento con una facilidad increíble (NdA: Como nosotras Nury!Q tenemos telepatía!xDD).

"Nosotros hemos pensado salir por alguna zona muggle ¿Qué os parece?" Explicó Remus a las chicas.

"¡Genial!" dijo Lils algo nerviosa, y es que Sirius había introducido su mano disimuladamente bajo la camisa de la chica y le estaba acariciando la espalda.

"Buena elección" añadió Aïcha. "Lils ¿Te pasa algo? Estás del mismo color que tu pelo…" sonrió divertida al ver la mano de Sirius salir de la camisa de la chica.

"Esto nada , nada" respondió la chica aun mas roja.

"Bueno pues contad con nosotras, conocemos buenos sitios" les confirmó Aïcha a los chicos.

"Pues ya os escribimos para deciros sitio y hora ¿de acuerdo? Hasta el viernes" se despidió Remus.

"Adiós" dijo Peter (Nda: mas borde y no nace xD)

"Hasta el viernes" dijeron las chicas.

"Bueno pues nada nos vamos" dijo James mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Lils y le susurró al oído "Quizás algún día…" sonrió divertido y se despidió de Aïcha con un gesto de la mano

"Ciao, vamos Paddy, mi padre nos espera…"

_"Ya está otra vez con eso, me gustaría saber que mosca le ha picado al pobre chico¡joder!…" _pensó Lils mientras se dibujaba en su cara una amarga sonrisa.

"Ve yendo, ahora voy" le respondió Sirius.

James empezó a caminar y cuando estuvo de espaldas Sirius aprovechó el momento para besar a Lily y decirle al oído "Recuerda lo que tenemos pendiente, nena." la volvió a besar y se despidió de Aïcha con un "Hasta luego preciosa" y se fue.

"¡Que éxito tienes últimamente Lils¡Dos Merodeadores babeando por ti!" le dijo la morena a Lily.

Lily se limitó a sonreír tontamente, sabía perfectamente que no estaba enamorada de Sirius pero empezaba a sentir algo de dependencia hacía el juego que se traían ambos.

"¿Nos vamos ya? Es genial que me pueda ir a tu casa las dos semanas que mis padres estarán fuera, no soportaría tener que aguantar a la loca de mi hermana y al cazurro de su novio ese tiempo" sentenció Lily.

"Si, nos lo pasaremos de maravilla, vamos cogeremos un taxi, así llegaremos antes" le respondió la morena. Y se dirigieron a hacia la parada de taxis, con sus baúles y sus respectivas mascotas.

* * *

Bueno pues hasta aquí el second chap de mi primer fic! Yo esperó que os haya gustado… Y que por favor me dejéis algún review más, por compasión! Se aceptan criticas constructivas! Espero no tener q recurrir al soborno para conseguir mas reviews ¬¬ (Vero aparece en escena con varita en mano, y apuntando amenazadoramente a los lectores…) Muahahaha…

Pues nada ¿Qué os puedo adelantar? Que ahora ya están de vacaciones, el veranito que viene muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyy caluroso (ya se q en Londres no lo es, pero para algo soy la autora no ) así q poneros a pensar mal…muahahaha ¿conseguirán por fin Sirius y Lily zanjar ese asuntillo pendiente¿Qué pasará con la repentina atracción de Aïcha hacía Remus¿Encontrará James a otra chica con la q desestresarse un poco… xD? Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo chap!

Besitos!


	3. Profundizando Sentimientos

**Disclaimer** Bueno pues lo de siempre, que nada de lo que reconozcáis aquí me pertenece, y que yo no gano nada publicando mi fic, mas que satisfacción personal etc. etc. etc. como siempre digo que si HP fuera mío ya estaría en el jacuzzi con un clon de Siri-Boy xDD.

Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene sexo explícito, si alguien cree que se puede sentir ofendido o molesto que por favor no lo lea, si lo leéis hacedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad. Este fic tiene un rakting M así que ya sabéis a lo que os exponéis leyéndolo.

Bueno y ahora contestaré a los Reviews, (las dedicatorias están abajo xD) ¡20 O, jeje, Gracias a todas las que me habéis dejado uno o más de uno :

**Nury: **¡Naba Nodriza¡Mi vida¿Qué te voy a decir amore¡Si ya lo sabes todo! Que gracias por tu apoyo, que sin ti este fic se hubiera quedado en proyecto nada más. ¡Ya sabes¡Nos vemos en menos de un mes! TQM Y tu dedicatoria está abajo O

**Sofía¡**Gracias por dejar Review guapísima¡Que ilusión que te guste mi Lily y la parejita de L/S! Jeje. Espero que este chapter tb te guste. Besitos.

**Joanne Distte: **¡Repolla xD¡Xielo¡Mil gracias por tus consejos¡En serio! Me fijé en lo de la puntuación y era cierto… He intentado corregirlo¡a ver que tal! La relación de Remus/ Cissa, bueno en este capítulo no se nombra pero volverá a salir más adelante, ya se que hay gente que no le gusta, pero a mi me parece original y creo que tendrá dará mucho juego en los próximos capítulos cuando empiecen 7º. Y en cuanto a Peter, bueno es difícil sí… jaja, en este capi no sale pero a ver que hago con él en los siguientes U.U Jejeje. Bueno a ver que te parece este ¿ok?

**Hermysiriusblack:**¡Wapetona! Gracias por tu review, jeje. Me alegra que te siga gustando mi fic O A ver si también te gusta este capítulo… ¡Hace mucho que no hablamos! A ver si coincidimos un día por el MSN. Xitus!

**Marta: **¡Oh¡Cariñuu! Gracias por tu apoyo con el fic¡No sabes la ilusión que me hace cuando me dices que te gusta como escribo! Y bueno pues aquí tienes lo que tanto esperabas¡lo prometido es deuda! Jajaja., Tqm. Xitus.

**Lena-07¡**Berenjenita¡Mi Xiki¡Mi mallorquina¿Qué te digo? Que aquí tienes el 3er capi… Que espero que te guste mucho, que me ha encantado conocerte, y que gracias por seguir mi fic ¡y por tus reviews taaaaaaaaaan largos! O ¡Adoro los reviews largos! xD Y lo de siempre. Tq. Xitus.

**silmarwen754: **¡Gracias por leer mi fic! Es normal que se te haga extraña la pareja Lily/Sirius… Jejeje, no todo el mundo tiene una mente tan pervertida como yo, y si encima me ayudan aquí mis jefas pervertidoras Joanne y Nury XD, pos claro, después escribo lo que escribo, James se lo ha tomado bien solo aparentemente, ya veras en este chap, y bueno ya sabes "Quizás algún día…" Muahahaha. Beshitos!

**Annie Ryddle: **Annie! Wapisima¡Me alegro de que al final la parejita no te parezca tan mala idea y que te guste el fic! Y bueno en cuanto a Remusín… muahahaha lo veremos próximamente, pero no en este capítulo, jejeje. Asias por tu review. Beshitos!

**Hikari Katsuragi: **¡Puerra¡Hijita¡Gweeen! XD ¿En serio te ha gustado? O Ya sé, pobre Jamsie… Bueno tu tranquila que tu tío ya se recuperará .Muahahaha

Aquí tienes el 3er capítulo cariñuu! Con lo que te he hecho sufrir… Muahahaha. Y aquí está…Igual este capítulo lo vas a leer con Lena! Jejeje. Cuídamela por Barna eh! Jejeje. Y neh! Q te xeru hijita! xD Xituuusss!

**Jane Black: **¡Me alegro que te haya gustado! Gracias por dejar review¡la verdad es que se agradecen un montón! Bueno en este capi podrás ver que pasará, bueno James ahora lo pasa mal, pero es que todo tiene su momento, y está claro que este no es el suyo, muahahaha. Y bueno ahora a leer, a ver si te gusta este capítulo! Neh? Xiiituusss!

**Surya**** Evans: **¡Gracia¡Que ilusión que te guste mi fic! Un review breve ¡pero de los que suben el ánimo! Jeje, bueno pos aquí tienes el capítulo 3 encanto. Xitus!

**Alexa** ¿Te pareció interesante? La verdad es que eso es realmente reconfortante. Los reviews así te animan a seguir escribiendo . Me alegro de que te guste! Y por cierto… si soy mala, MUAHAHAHAHA. Jejeje. Venga wapa Xitus!

**Guindilla-Sam:** ¡Guindillaaaa¡Waaapaaaaaaa! Te tienes que bajar a Cádiz cuando yo vaya y nos hacemos la ronda de chupitos ¿eh! Muahahaha O Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fic, jejeje, yo nunca había leído ningún Sirius/ Lily y mira, lo estoy escribiendo, jajaja¿el lobito? Bueno el lobito… lo descubriremos en próximos capítulos! Soy cruel! Muahahaha, paso demasiado tiempo por el MSN con Joanne "Bellita" xD. Bueno pos a ver si te gusta este también! Xituuus!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Profundizando sentimientos**

Los primeros rayos de sol de empezaban a despuntar intentando traspasar con timidez las persianas de la casa londinense perteneciente a la familia Anderson.

Apenas habían pasado dos días desde que los alumnos de 6º curso del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería comenzaron a disfrutar de sus dos meses de vacaciones estivales.

_"Este ha sido un gran año"_ se alegró para si misma cierta pelirroja desde la cama situada en uno de los extremos de la habitación que compartía con su mejor amiga Aïcha. Lily había decidido pasar las dos semanas primeras de vacaciones en casa de esta debido a la ausencia de sus padres que estaban de viaje. Se negó rotundamente a quedarse con su hermana y el neandertal de su novio Vernon.

La incipiente luz de la mañana la había despertado, y así se encontraba en ese momento, tumbada, mirando al techo y haciendo reflexión del curso escolar que acababa de terminar… _"Hemos ganado la copa de la casa y la copa de quidditch, y ya van dos años consecutivos, es lógico con el equipo que tenemos, James y Sirius de cazadores… James, tengo que averiguar que se trae entre manos…y Sirius¡Sirius, no se que me está pasando con él pero empiezo a perder el control de la situación… a este paso acabo loca_ ¡Pero loca por él!" Esas últimas palabras se escaparon de su boca en forma de susurro y resonaron en la estancia silenciosa, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

"¿Quieres dormir por favor Lils?" Le rogó una Aïcha adormecida.

"Sips" respondió bajito la pelirroja mientras se acurrucaba en su cama y cerraba sus ojos para intentar descansar una par de horas mas.

"¡Lils, Lils¡DESPIERTA CARIÑU¡Ha llegado una carta para ti!" Le gritaba la morena saltando a los pies de su cama.

"¿Carta¿De quien?" No acababa de abrir los ojos y ya estaba saltando también, para intentar coger la carta que Aïcha agitaba en su mano alzada.

"¡Sí¡La tengo!" Exclamó mientras se tiraba otra vez sobre la cama para leerla con calma.

"Me parece que esa letra es de cierto moreno que te tiene toda loca… ¿Acerté?"

"Nops, solo acertaste la mitad, es de un moreno pero, no del que me tiene loca…" Aclaró Lils con un deje de decepción en su voz.

"¿James? No sé exactamente que fue lo que no entendió de la conversación que tuvisteis, creo que malinterpretó algo, tal vez…tal vez deberías volver a hablar con él ¿no crees?" Sugirió Aïcha.

"Tal vez…En fin que dice que les digamos nosotros sitio y hora, ya que somos las que conocemos mejor la zona" Lily dejó el pergamino sobre la cama, se incorporó y se dirigió hacia el baño para ducharse antes de ir a desayunar.

Después de desayunar las chicas que ya habían acordado donde quedar con los chicos así que decidieron enviar a la lechuza de Lily con hora y sitio donde debían encontrarse.

A varios kilómetros de Londres, en Godric's Hollow, una lechuza de plumaje rojizo picoteaba con insistencia el cristal de la habitación donde empezaban a despertar tres atractivos merodeadores después de una larga noche de charlas y risas.

James se levantó adormecido y abrió la ventana dejando entrar a la lechuza que fue a posarse junto a Sirius que acaba de sentarse en la cama desperezándose.

"Creo que es de las chicas" dijo Sirius al tiempo que se formaba una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

"Sips, al final les escribí antes de acostarnos" respondió James "Además esa es la lechuza de Lily" dijo intentando simular indiferencia.

"Dicen que a las 17h en el Caldero Chorreante, que podemos ir a cenar, ya que cerca de allí han abierto un restaurante mágico, el _"1000 y 1 Noches"_ se llama y después salir, que por esa zona hay buenos pubs y mucho ambiente. ¿Qué os parece chicos? A mi me parece buen plan para mañana" Asintió sonriente. El chico de ojos grises se había fijado su objetivo con Lils y estaba convencido de que del viernes no se le escapaba.

"¡Genial! Esto promete" respondió Remus divertido.

"Si, supongo que estará bien" James se encogió de hombros.

"Prongs ¿Te pasa algo?" le interrogó Sirius.

"Ehm no, tranquilo estoy bien" respondió el aludido.

"¡Venga ya Prongs, estás rarísimo tío!" le contradijo Remus

"Ya y yo te conozco desde ayer Jamsie" dijo con ironía el joven Black.

"No en serio, no es nada, es solo que últimamente ando algo preocupado, ya sabéis, mi padre es Auror, y con todos los ataques y tal pues uno se preocupa…" aclaró de forma no muy convincente.

"James, tu padre no es Auror¡es el mejor Auror que ha tenido nunca el ministerio tío! Así que tranquilo" Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda convencido de que ese era todo el motivo de la actitud de James y se dirigió al baño para ducharse.

Remus se sentó junto a Prongs y esperó a que Sirius hubiera entrado en el baño:

"Prongs a mi no me engañas, tu estás así por Lily y Sirius¿Por qué no hablas con él¡Si tu le pides que se retiré él lo hará!"

"Lo sé, pero no me veo con fuerzas para decirle nada ¡joder Moony no es tan fácil! Si ella quiere estar con él yo no puedo meterme de por medio, es realmente frustrante ¡y yo no se cuánto mas podré aguantar con esta situación!" Explotó, dándose con la palma de la mano en la frente.

Remus lo observó apenado:

"Tiene que serlo, no se que decirte, dales un poco mas de tiempo y después según veas el plan que llevan coges y hablas con Sirius, yo creo que será lo mejor, y si llega ese momento quiero que sepas que me tienes a mi, que yo te apoyaré en todo si veo que la cosa se les va de las manos ¿de acuerdo?" Le dijo despeinándole el cabello más de lo que ya lo tenía el moreno.

"Joder, gracias Moony, si creo que será lo mejor, esperaré un poco a ver que tal, por que si la cosa va en serio tendré que asumirlo, yo la quiero tío y quiero que ella sea feliz" le dijo con voz queda.

"Tranquilo ya veras que al final Sirius la cagará, como siempre, y ella correrá a tus brazos para consolarse ¡y se dará cuenta de que eres el amor de su vida!" Rió el chico de ojos miel.

"¡Ojala tengas ojo interior de ese Remsie¡Vamos a desayunar que ahí llega el terror de las nenas y nos deja sin desayuno!" Se burló de Sirius al verlo salir del baño, solo llevaba los boxers dejando a la vista su escultural cuerpo. James ya se encontraba de mejor humor y es que Remus tenía esa capacidad especial de hacerte sentir reconfortado.

"¿Me llamabas Prongs¡El terror de las nenas ese soy yo!" Una sonrisa seductora se dibujo en el rostro de Sirius mientras se revolvía el pelo con la toalla para secarlo un poco.(NdA: Babas, inundando el teclado con solo imaginarlo, jajajaja Ç )

"¡Anda terrorista vamos a desayunar!" Le espetó Remus saliendo del cuarto mientras reía.

Al día siguiente, en casa de Aïcha una mujer de unos 35 años con pelo negro azabache ligeramente ondulado, tez morena y grandes ojos dorados entró sigilosamente en la habitación de las chicas y abrió las persianas rápidamente dejando entrar toda la luz del exterior.

"¡Arriba chicas! Tenéis que prepararos para esta noche. ¡Nos vamos de compras!" Les dijo Samira divertida, era la madre de Aïcha y lo único que las diferenciaba en realidad era la edad. Ni siquiera se había llegado a casar con el padre de Aïcha, él la dejo al enterarse de que ella se había quedado embarazada.

"Mamá son las 9 de la mañana por favor" le rogó Aïcha sin abrir los ojos.

"¿De compras? Parece bu-bueeena idea" Dijo Lily sin lograr reprimir un bostezo mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentada sobre la cama.

Las chicas pasaron la mañana en el centro comercial de compras y comieron por allí con Samira, llegaron a casa con el tiempo justo para ducharse, arreglarse y volver a salir.

Cuando Samira las vio bajar al salón sonrió abiertamente,

"¡Esta noche vais a triunfar chicas!" Les dijo divertida.

"¿De verdad te gusta¡Pienso hacer que Sirius se desespere esta noche!" Una sonrisa cargada de malicia se dibujo en el rostro de Lily. Estaba esplendida, lucía unos pantalones blancos no demasiado ajustados con una gran campana y un top de tonos verde esmeralda tornasolados, sin mangas con un pronunciado escote en uve que se ceñía hasta debajo del pecho quedando algo mas suelto a partir de ese punto. El pelo lo llevaba semi-cubierto por un pañuelo de los mismos tonos que el top, al estilo pirata. Se había maquillado resaltando totalmente sus grandes ojos y estrenaba las sandalias de plataforma que se había comprado esa misma mañana. Sin duda iba al último grito y de lo más sensual (NdA: A ver tened en cuenta que están en los 70 ¿OK? Que aunque pueda parecer una horterada en esas fechas no lo era xD, UU No se si os lo imagináis como yo, soy mala para describir la ropa xD xo bueno se hace lo q se puede.)

"Estás espectacular Lils, yo creo que mas de uno se va a poner enfermo con ese escote" Rió divertida la mujer. "Y tu Aïcha ¡está noche te los llevas a todos de calle!"

Aïcha giró sobre si misma sonriente. Llevaba un vestido con escote barco muy corto de color morado con flores estampadas y unas sandalias de plataforma blancas complementado con un gran collar con el símbolo de la paz.

"Bueno creo que ya podemos irnos Lils" Dijo Aïcha mientras se dirigía hasta la puerta.

"Os acompaño" Samira cogió las llaves del coche y se dirigió hacía este.

"Ok" asintieron la morena y la pelirroja entrando en el coche.

Al llegar al Caldero Chorreante allí estaban los tres merodeadores en la puerta charlando sin darse cuenta de que habían llegado las chicas, los tres habían sacado a lucir sus mejores prendas muggles, pantalones de campana, camisa o camiseta ajustadas… Estaban de lo mas atractivos.

"¡Hola chicos!" Saludó Aïcha

"¿Preparados?" Les preguntó Lils sin poder evitar dirigirle una sensual sonrisa a Sirius que se había quedado estupefacto al ver a la sexy pelirroja.

"¡Uuoh¡Estáis preciosas nenas!" Consiguió decir Sirius sin apartar los ojos del escote de Lily.

"Si, espectaculares" Continuo Remus mirando a las dos chicas sin perder detalle.

"Vosotras si que sabéis" Asintió James mientras las miraba de arriba abajo.

"¡Venga babosos, vamos!" Les espetó Aïcha divertida y empezó a andar hacía el restaurante.

La cena transcurrió con total normalidad, entre risas y bromas, estuvieron charlando sobre las clases, el quidditch, las bromas de ese año de los merodeadores y de las próximas que preparaban.

"El año que viene… ¿van a quedar plazas libres en el equipo?" Preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

"Si, nos hemos quedado sin un cazador y sin guardián" Dijo James con fastidio, él era el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

"¡Ah! interesante" Afirmo Lily sonriente.

"¿Y por que lo encuentras tan interesante? Más bien es un fastidio, costará mucho encontrar a alguien bueno." Le contradijo Sirius.

"Bueno, es que veréis, yo… sabéis que a mi me encanta el Quidditch y había pensado que, tal vez, podría…"

"¿Quieres presentarte a las pruebas Lils?" Pregunto Remus sorprendido.

"¡Eso sería genial¡Después de dos años insistiéndote y ahora te decides!" Exclamó Sirius.

"¡Si¡Sería estupendo¡Pero Lils, piensa en los EXTASIS, después no me valdrán excusas para los entrenamientos!" James sonreía abiertamente.

"Eso ya lo he pensado James, y soy totalmente capaz de compaginar ambas cosas, además es mi último año y quiero intentarlo" Sentenció convencida.

"Esta bien pues el puesto es tuyo, aunque tendrás que pasar por las pruebas para que nadie puede quejarse, serás la nueva cazadora" Concluyó James

"¡Gracias¡Gracias!" Lily se levanto y abrazó primero a James y después a Sirius.

"Tendremos que entrenar mucho este verano pelirroja" Sirius la miró de manera totalmente sensual y ella asintió.

"No lo dudes" Las palabras de los dos iban cargadas de dobles intenciones y todos en la mesa lo captaron. James se revolvió nervioso.

Sirius había ocupado con toda su intención el lugar a la derecha de Lils, quedando así los dos en un rincón. Estaban ya por los postres cuando de pronto Lily noto como unos dedos empezaban a dibujar pequeños círculos en su muslo con total suavidad y se sobresaltó, en ese instante su cara adquirió los mismos tonos que su pelo, pero supo reaccionar a tiempo de que ninguno de los demás se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido y dirigió su mano al muslo del moreno posándola sobre este y empezando a acariciarlo con lentitud. Sirius totalmente complacido por la reacción de la pelirroja se dejo hacer sin retirar su mano del muslo de Lily.

Después de la cena decidieron dirigirse a una discoteca que habían abierto recientemente por la zona. Los chicos se quedaron maravillados, no habían estado nunca en ninguna Discoteca, bolas plateadas colgadas en el techo sobre la pista, focos, luces, amplias barras y gente, mucha gente.

"¿Os gusta?" Preguntaron ambas chicas a la vez al ver las caras de sorpresa de los Merodeadores.

"¡Genial!" Exclamaron los tres.

"¡Venga vamos a la barra!" Lily se dirigió a la barra.

"¡Primita!" Una chica castaña de ojos azules, alta y delgada realmente guapa, se inclinó sobre la barra para abrazar a Lily.

"¡Judith! He venido con unos amigos" Le explicó la pelirroja a su prima que estaba tras la barra sirviendo.

"¡Hola Jud!" Le saludó Aïcha inclinándose sobre la barra..

"¡Chicos venid que os presento a mi prima Judith!" Hizo un gesto con la mano a los chicos para que se acercaran.

"Mira este es James Potter" James le ofreció su mejor sonrisa a Judith y le estrechó la mano con suavidad (NdA: Va por ti Beta! xD… Son ingleses y no se dan 2 besos… xDD).

"Encantada James" Judith lo miró de forma seductora.

"Este es Remus Lupin" Indicó Lily a su prima.

"El gusto es mío" Le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

"Oh que amigos mas atentos Lils" Judith sonreía divertida.

"Y este es Sirius Black" Lily observó la reacción de Sirius con recelo.

"Hola preciosa, veo que lo de la belleza es de familia" Le besó la mano haciendo una ligera reverencia (NdA: Payaso! xDD pero como me gusta madre! xDD) y puso una de sus estudiadas sonrisas.

"No te creas, su hermana es realmente fea" Le contradijo Jud divertida señalando a Lily.

"Cierto" Lils asintió con falsa tristeza y después soltó una risotada.

"Y bien ¿Qué queréis tomar? Invita la casa"

"Pon chupitos de Tequila para todos, a ver que aguantan aquí los machitos" Le pidió Lils con un gesto de burla dirigido a los chicos.

"¡Eso, eso!" Respondió Aïcha.

"¡Eh nosotros aguantamos de todo!" Se picaron los chicos.

Cuando terminaron con la tercera ronda de chupitos, se dirigieron a la pista con vaso en mano dispuestos a bailar y a pasarlo bien. Estuvieron bailando durante un buen rato, la música iba haciendo su efecto en todos y las chicas movían la cintura y las caderas de forma espectacular. Los chicos aunque al principio se cohibieron un poco a medida que el alcohol los fue desinhibiendo fueron cogiendo el ritmillo y cada vez bailaban mas sueltos, y la verdad no lo hacían nada mal, se ve que llevaban el ritmo en el cuerpo.

Unas copas mas tarde Lily se había acercado a Sirius y lo había cogido por la cintura para bailar con él, el moreno se preguntaba como podía mover así la chica las caderas y cada vez estaban mas pegados sin parar de bailar de forma muy sensual, Aïcha estaba colgada de Remus y le guiaba mientras ambos bailaban, y James inexplicablemente había acabado bailando como alma que lleva el diablo con la prima de Lily.

"¡Sirius¡Esos son James y mi prima!" Señaló a una pareja que se estaba besando apoyados en la barra, y es que ellos habían estado tan entretenidos bailando y provocándose que ni siquiera se habían percatado de que sus amigos habían salido de la pista.

"¡Joder con Prongs¡No pierde el tiempo!" Sonreía mientras pegaba más su cadera a la de Lily para seguir bailando y es que se lo estaban pasando genial.

"Y mira esos no son ¿Remus y Aïcha?" Sirius señalo en otra dirección donde Remus y Aïcha se habían acomodado en un gran sofá y charlaban animadamente mientras reían con ganas.

"Si, no me puedo creer que solo estén hablando, es obvio que se atraen ¿no crees?" Lo miro con una sonrisa muy sensual y lentamente se fue acercando al cuello del muchacho.

Sirius apretó a Lily contra él mientras la pelirroja le besaba el cuello. Lentamente Lily se separó y Sirius apresó sus labios con rapidez empezando a rozar con su lengua los labios de la chica que lentamente fue abriéndolos para poder profundizar el beso, sus lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a juguetear con rapidez dando paso a un beso casi desesperado. Estuvieron besándose un buen rato hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire. Lentamente Sirius fue empujando a Lily hasta un rincón algo alejado de la sala.

Unos cuantos besos mas tarde, Sirius levantó la vista hasta dar con los ojos verdes que tan excitado le tenían.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro sitio?" Preguntó Sirius totalmente excitado separando sus labios levemente del escote de la pelirroja.

"Si ¿pero donde?" Exhaló un suspiro de decepción al notar como el chico se separaba de ella.

"Sígueme" Sirius cogió a Lils de la mano y la guió hasta detrás de una pared quedando ocultos por esta.

"Nos podemos aparecer en casa de James, allí no hay nadie"

"Está bien" Lily había vuelto a posar sus labios sobre el cuello del muchacho que la agarraba por la cintura.

Los chicos se abrazaron y al instante aparecieron en el exterior de la Mansión Potter.

"¡Madre mía!" Exclamó mirando a su alrededor pero la observación de la casa le duró poco, por que unos brazos rodearon su cintura y unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Suaves mordiscos en sus labios que dieron paso a una lengua que jugueteaba intentando abrirse camino hacia el interior de su boca, lentamente separó sus labios para facilitarle el trabajo y al instante ambas lenguas se encontraban inmersas en un baile de roces y caricias apasionadas.

"Deberíamos entrar" Susurró la joven interrumpiendo la incesante sesión de besos que se estaban proporcionando y cogió al chico de la mano llevándolo hacia la puerta principal. Una vez frente a la puerta Sirius pronunció una contraseña y con un golpe de varita la puerta principal se abrió.

Sirius se situó tras Lily y posó sus manos en su cintura atrayéndola hacía sí empezando a caminar sin soltarla mientras le iba dando suaves besos por el cuello, jugaba con su lengua dibujando pequeños círculos sobre la piel de la pelirroja que cada vez estaba mas excitada.

Sin cambiar de posición, fueron subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a una gran habitación. La chica se giro quedando cara a cara con el muchacho, sabía muy bien que ella había querido llegar hasta la situación en la que estaban.

Lo miro a los ojos, unos ojos grises que destilaban toda la excitación que se había guardado el moreno durante las últimas semanas. Seguidamente Lily dirigió su mirada hasta la boca del muchacho, en el rostro de Sirius estaba perfilada la sonrisa más dulce y seductora que el chico sabía poner. Lily suspiró, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir como Sirius apartaba unos mechones de su pelo rojo que le tapaban ligeramente los ojos. Una mirada de los dos bastó para que ella se diera cuenta de que lo que había empezado como un juego, se había descontrolado totalmente. Ella ya empezaba a sentir algo hacía Sirius y aunque no estaba segura de que él también sintiera algo, tenía al menos que intentar averiguarlo. Sirius observaba con detenimiento el brillo de los ojos de la muchacha. Aquella mirada, la que recordaría años después y echaría tanto en falta, la de la que ahora era su amante y después sería su hermana.

"Tus ojos…, nunca había visto nada parecido" Le dijo bajito, Lily sonrió .

La atrajo hacía sí y la beso con dulzura apretándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Lo que empezó como un suave beso dio paso a una lucha de besos desenfrenados, ambas lenguas chocaban, se rozaban, se enzarzaban en un baile que no parecía tener fin.

Sirius empujo a Lily con suavidad sin despegar sus labios hasta que la chica cayó tendida sobre la gran cama. Él la miro y fue inclinándose sobre ella lentamente. La pelirroja le devolvió la mirada pero esta vez era una mirada que reflejaba cierta vergüenza, su rostro se tornó más rojo aún de lo que ya estaba por la excitación, pero no dijo nada.

"Tengo que decírselo" pensó con inquietud mientras se abandonaba de nuevo quedando totalmente a merced del moreno.

Sirius había quedado tumbado de lado junto a ella, posó su dedo índice en los labios de Lily y fue trazando el camino lentamente desde los labios de la chica hasta su ombligo para después subir de nuevo. Le complacía muchísimo observar como la respiración de Lils cada vez era mas rápida y entrecortada.

Se inclino más sobre ella y fue a posar sus labios justo en el centro del escote del top de la pelirroja, empezando a bajarle los tirantes de este, hasta dejar los pechos totalmente al descubierto. No pudo resistirse más y con un impulso apresó uno de los pechos de la muchacha con la mano y empezó a besar lentamente el otro, alternando besos, con suaves mordiscos, y roces de su lengua.

Lily lanzaba pequeños gemidos entremezclados con su respiración agitada.

"Si- si- …Sirius…"

"Dime pequeña" Las palabras del muchacho cayeron sobre los pechos de Lily y cada sílaba iba cargada de la voz mas excitante y sensual que ella hubiera imaginado nunca.

"Nada" Exhaló un suspiro y posó su mano sobre el pelo negro azabache del muchacho.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Sirius volvió a ocuparse de los pechos de la chica, cada vez necesitaba ir más allá.

Se colocó a horcajadas sobre Lily y le acabó de quitar el top dejando el cuerpo de la chica desnudo de cintura para arriba, ella se avergonzó un poco y Sirius lo notó al instante.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó mientras posaba sus labios sobre el vientre de ella y rodeaba con su lengua el ombligo. Se retiró un poco hacía atrás quedando situado a la altura de los muslos de la chica aún a ahorcajadas y sin esperar la respuesta de ella empezó a desabrochar el primer botón del pantalón blanco que vestía Lily. Ella no había conseguido responder a la respuesta más que con un leve gemido al notar la mano de Sirius adentrarse en sus pantalones. Al observar la reacción de ella Sirius pensó que podía seguir adelante sin obstáculos. Se deshizo rápidamente de su camisa y se tumbó con delicadeza al lado de la chica volviendo a introducir su mano entre las piernas de Lily, esta vez se abrió camino por el sexo de la chica que gemía excitada moviendo con suavidad las caderas. La besó en los labios y ella le correspondió al beso. Necesitaba desprenderse de los pantalones de la chica para poder profundizar sus caricias así que con gran habilidad se deshizo totalmente de estos y de la ropa interior.

Lily se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta de que había quedado totalmente desnuda frente a él. El chico se dio cuenta y se recostó ligeramente sobre ella, empezó a besar su cuello, y fue bajando de nuevo hacía sus pechos para perderse en ellos con su lengua que trazaba traviesas líneas sobre estos. Su mano fue profundizando las caricias sobre el sexo de Lily y está cada vez gemía con mas intensidad, no sabía cuanto tiempo podría aguantar tanta excitación.

Él, consciente de todo fue bajando con su lengua hasta el vientre de Lily iba recorriendo cada centímetro de la piel de la chica con la lengua, se entretenía trazando círculos con suavidad o dando profundos lametones seguidos de mordiscos algo desesperados llegó de nuevo a su ombligo y empezó a besarlo y a lamerlo con una calma algo desesperante para la chica que ya estaba totalmente excitada.

Y sin separar los labios de la piel de la chica continuó bajando hasta su sexo. Dudo por un momento, sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer, ahora era ella la que debía recibir placer, después ya lo recibiría él, la miró fugazmente y su intensa mirada chocó contra aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que destilaban excitación en su estado más puro así que decidió continuar con su tarea.

La lengua del moreno se fue abriendo camino entre el ligero vello pelirrojo que escondía la intimidad de la chica hasta posarse justo sobre su clítoris. Empezó a lamer, a succionar, a dibujar pequeños círculos sobre el botón rosado de la pelirroja provocando pequeñas descargas de placer sobre esta. Notaba como ella no iba a aguantar mucho más. Lily cada vez podía controlar menos sus entrecortados gemidos y su agitada respiración, le daba la sensación de que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro. Hundió sus manos entre las sabanas clavando sus uñas sobre el colchón, él se adentró aún más con su lengua en el sexo húmedo de Lily y empezó a lamerlo con ímpetu mientras aprisionaba con las manos las nalgas de la muchacha. Un profundo gemido se escapó de la boca de Lily a la vez que arqueaba la espalda y cerraba los ojos con fuerza y Sirius notó todo el jugo salado en su boca sabiendo que Lily había alcanzado el clímax.

-¿Te ha gustado?- le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa seductora mientras se incorporaba para besarla en los labios.

-Hmm – fue el único sonido capaz de salir de la garganta de la chica en aquel momento mientras observaba al moreno de ojos grises algo confusa.

Sirius se incorporó lo suficiente como para poder desprenderse de la ropa que aún llevaba puesta quedando totalmente desnudo frente a Lily que lo miraba totalmente sorprendida, parecía que los ojos iban a estallarle de un momento a otro.

Él se acercó con delicadeza hacia ella y se recostó con suavidad sobre su cuerpo. La chica podía notar perfectamente la erección del chico rozándole la cara interna de sus muslos.

Él dirigió de nuevo su mano hasta el sexo de Lily y volvió a empezar a acariciarla, la notaba algo nerviosa y prefería ir con calma, aunque no entendía bien por que, al fin y al cabo el estaba convencido de que no era la primera vez para ninguno de los dos. Lily iba reaccionando de nuevo con las manos expertas sobre su sexo, no le costaba tanto recuperar la excitación y volvía a gemir con suavidad.

Sirius pensó que era el momento adecuado así que con lentitud se fue situando justo encima de la chica recostándose con calma, separó las piernas de ella y situó su pene a la altura de la intimidad de la chica sin dejar de acariciarla. Ella giro la cara hacia un costado al darse cuenta, debía darse prisa en hablar, pero le resultaba totalmente imposible hasta que lo consiguió.

"Si- si- rius… Yo…" No podría articular palabra si el chico no frenaba un poco sus caricias.

"¿Tu que princesa?" Sonrió deteniendo el ritmo de sus caricias al darse cuenta de la turbación de la muchacha.

"Yo… Sirius…" Se sonrojó por completo. "Yo nunca…lo había hecho" Se avergonzó y se separó algo del chico temiendo que él la rechazara por eso.

"Vaya" Sirius se quedo totalmente sorprendido y se levanto de la cama de golpe.

"Yo Lily… verás… yo lo siento… tal vez… bueno…" Era la primera vez que estaba con una chica virgen incluso su primera experiencia fue con una chica que le sacaba ventaja en eso. "¡Joder¿Y ahora como lo hago? Tendré que sacar mi parte más _dulce_… Uf, pero valdrá la pena, seguro" Pensó el muchacho aún un poco confundido. La miró y se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacerla suya en ese momento, no podía dejar escapar una oportunidad como esa. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y se sentó de nuevo en la cama.

Se fue acercando lentamente hacía ella que se había acurrucado envuelta en una sábana totalmente decepcionada. "Ahora ya no querrá seguir con esto¡seguro! Y yo si que estoy dispuesta…Se acerca" Se puso algo tensa al observar como él avanzaba hacía ella con una gran sonrisa. Sirius apartó la sabana con lentitud, la beso en los labios y le susurro al oído con excitación

"Ya verás, te va a gustar pelirroja" Mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara y le acariciaba la mejilla.

Ella suspiró y se dejó hacer de nuevo.

* * *

¿Buen final? Muahahahahahahahahahaha. ¡Siento dejaros así pero es lo que hay! Jeje. Bueno… pues espero que os haya gustado… Me ha costado especialmente escribir este capítulo, y no lo habría logrado sin la ayuda de mi beta…Sin duda, lo mejor que me ha pasado en los últimos meses fue coincidir con ella una tarde en el MSN… jejejeje.

Y ahora ¿Qué pasará entre Lily y Sirius en el próximo chapter¿Cuáles serán sus verdaderos sentimientos¿Y James como acabó con Judith¿Se gustan realmente Remus y Aïcha¿Y Narcissa que pinta en toda esta historia¿Sabremos por que se acostó con Remus? Y mas intrigante aún… ¿Dónde para Lord Voldemort?

Dedico este capítulo:

Como siempre, a Nury mi beta, mi alma gemela, mi hermana adoptiva O Por que estás ahí siempre dispuesta a escucharme, por que sin ti mi vida sería monotonía pura… No se si aguantaré el mes que nos queda para vernos… Aún no te he visto y ya te hecho de menos… La verdad es que es difícil explicar todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza, solo se que me has cambiado la vida, y me has hecho ver que no importa el tiempo que haga que conoces a una persona ni la distancia, que la amistad puede con eso y más… Y que te xeru más que a mucha gente que lleva años en mi vida! Que gracias por ser como eres, gracias por entrar en mi vida, gracias por arrancarme cada día una carcajada, gracias por confiar en mí, gracias por conseguir que me sienta querida siendo yo al 100 GRACIAS , GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR SER TÚ! O TQM ¡Aquí estoy en todo y para todo! OK? Bueno que nos vemos en nada ¿NO? TQM

A Joanne, por que vales mucho xielo! Además de excelente escritora eres excelente persona, gracias por escucharme, y por prestar ese gran servicio a las MOS de buscar fics de lo más estrambóticos cuando nos aburrimos Muahahaha. xD. Y bueno que está claro, que nos vemos en Diciembre ¿verdad¡Y que nos vamos a Londres con nuestras camisetas! XD ¡Xitus amore!

A mi Xiki, por que eres un sol nena, por aguantar mis monólogos cuando quedamos xD, por tener que soportar los sitios a los que te llevo, que seguro no te gustan, y aún así decirme q me xeres! xD. A todas mis niñas MOS del RPG, en especial a mi hijita Gwen, y a Soryu, por que me lo paso genial con ellas, y por que junto con todas las demás han demostrado que la diferencia de edad en una amistad no importa para nada .

Martuxi! Por seguir este fic, aún siendo ajena al mundo friki de Harry Potter, por animarme a seguir escribiendo, por tanto tiempo juntas y… ¡gracias por las entradas de la premier¡Así q tb le dedico el capi a Jav por proveernos de tan valioso material! xD TQM

Y bueno a todas las personas que lean este fic, que me está costando lo suyo, por ser el primero. ¡Gracias!

Verita

MOS (Miembro Orden Siriusiana)

Alma gemela de Nury O

Co-presidenta del Club de las Pervertidas (Muahahaha.)

Pepina Asesina (Verduras sin Censuras)

Hermana gemela de Nury .

Madre Adoptiva de Gwen Halliwell

Hermana secreta de Lily Evans y tía secreta de Harry J.Potter (XD)

Co-propietaria del Sirius Black de carne y hueso junto con Nury.


	4. Jugando con fuego

Disclaimer ¡Oh my god! ---- Robándole las expresiones al nuevo personaje que conocereis en este chapter XD Como echaba de menos esto del disclaimer! jajaja. Bueno al grano... Nada de esto es mio, todo es propiedad intelectual de J.K Rowling ... Alias, la mata-grandes-personajes esto último en un murmullo xD Bueno mentira algunos personajes si que son mios , y una en concreto es medio mia, medio de mi beta-reader xD

.Pos lo de siempre que si esto fuera mio... bla bla bla.

Y ahora si :

¡Buenas noches! Lo primero de todo lo siento por el grandíiiiiiiiiiiiiisimo retraso, pero mi inspiración me abandono por completo hasta la semana pasada TTTT , prometo que nunca más os dejaré tanto tiempo sin publicar... al menos lo intentare, jijiji. En este capítulo continuación del anterior, como es lógico, tendremos nuevas sorpresitas, nuevos personajes y un pequeño cambio de trama en el rumbo de las parejitas xD. Y ahora sin mas las dedicatorias :

A Nury, mi beta-reader, mi AG, pero sobre todo ¡mi amiga, gracias por tu ayuda, por tus correcciones, por tus grandes y brillantes ideas provenientes de tu MMM, muahahaha. Por que siempre sabes sacarme de mi bloqueo y por todos los momentos que estamos pasando juntas, por tu compresión y tu paciencia cuando me pongo pesada, por esos viajes que ya hemos hecho ¡y todo los que nos quedan por hacer!Por eso y simplemente por mantenerse siempre ahí, este capítulo va dedicado a ella, y en el descubrirá (bueno descubriréis por que ella ya lo ha leido xD) un regalito muy especial en forma de personaje. ¡Te xeru muxo!TQMMMM.

A Natty, mi hijita, si Natty por que aunque se empeñen en decir lo contrario siempre serás mi pitufita!Jajaja, y como nunca nos cansamos de repetirte Nury y yo : Eres taaaaaaan mona . , jajaja, bueno por tu paciencia y diplomacia, por que siempre eres la paz enmedio de las tormentas. Y por que has sacado mi instinto maternal a relucir desde que te conocí, y ademas te has leido mi fic sin ser Slash! jajaja. Se te xereeeeee!

A Albita , mi hijita mayor, por todos los momentos juntas y por tus ánimos con este fic!y por esos días que compartimos aquí en mallorca. Se te xere!

A Sika, mi sobrinitaaaaaaaaa, wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii xD por que esas charlas hasta las 7 de la mañana después de una noche de fiesta aquí en Mallorca, pq ... "Eres un gilipollas" con ajo y galleta ---- jajajajajajajaja. Venga va sobri q te xeruuuuu!

A todas por las que me dejásteis review, a los que ahora no me da tiempo de responder! Gracias por seguir con ese fic, que no es nada del otro mundo, pero disfruto escribiendo, y leyendo los reviews. Graciaaaaaaaas!

**

* * *

**

**"Jugando con fuego"**

La beso con delicadeza abriéndose paso entre sus labios hasta encontrar la lengua de la pelirroja, y así poder enlazarse con ella, mientras sus manos expertas acariciaban los pechos de la chica e iban acomodándola suavemente para poder hacerla suya . Se colocó sobre la chica y clavo sus ojos grises en aquella mirada verde que destilaba placer y suplicaba más a cada segundo que pasaba, empezó a recorrer con su lengua el vientre de Lily mientras esta hundía sus manos en el pelo negro del chico y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Una caricia, una suave caricia de su mano sobre el sexo de la chica bastó para que esta abriera las piernas dejándole paso libre a Sirius para penetrarla y poder hacerla suya de una vez por todas.

-Vas a descubrir el placer en su estado más puro …- Jadeó con voz ronca y excitada sin poder evitar una sonrisa arrogante.

Se colocó sobre la chica y empezó a introducirse en ella despacio mientras mordisqueaba su cuello con excitación. Lily se había abandonado al placer ya hacía rato, no reaccionaba, se dejaba poseer mientras sus gemidos y su excitación iban en aumento. Ni siquiera sintió dolor. Solo placer, tenía razón placer en su estado mas puro. Arqueó sus caderas pidiendo más y rodeo la cintura de Sirius con sus piernas, al notar la reacción de la chica supo que podía relajarse de una vez por todas y la penetró por completo con un solo movimiento , mientras soltaba un gemido sordo y se enterraba en el cuello de la chica mordiéndole esta vez de forma mas brusca. Tenía que dejarle alguna marca. Las chicas Black siempre tenían su marca.

Lily soltó un pequeño grito mezcla de placer y ahora si algo de dolor , pero que remitió de inmediato. Empezó a recobrar la seguridad que poseía en otras situaciones y decidió participar de forma activa, empezó a mover sus caderas con un suave balanceo y buscó los labios de Sirius para morderlos con deseo. Enzarzados en un baile frenético, cada vez más. Lily mordía, arañaba, acariciaba, besaba, toda parte de Sirius que quedará a su alcance, y sirius se movía cada vez más rápido mientras no paraba de besar los pechos de la chica que se balanceaban al ritmo de los movimientos de ambos.

Estaban disfrutando ambos, Lily por primera vez en su vida, y Sirius como hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba, últimamente todas sus conquistas resultaban ser un fiasco en la cama, muy guapas, pero unas sosas, sin embargo quien le iba a decir que Lily Evans era virgen y más sorprendente aún que una vez desaparecida la timidez inicial era puro deseo.

-Lils - Gimió con voz ronca y excitada sin esperar ninguna respuesta mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus caderas sabiendo que se acercaba el final.

Notó como la chica se tensaba entre sus brazos y un espasmo recorría todo su cuerpo alcanzando el clímax y al oír como Lils dejaba escapar un profundo gemido de placer. Alcanzó el clímax él también ,hundiendo su cara entre los pechos de la chica.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos , Sirius sobre Lils rodeándola con sus brazos contra su cuerpo y sin salir de ella y ella hundiendo su cara en el cuello dándole suaves besos.

A la mañana siguiente Lily abrió los ojos y notó el brazo del chico rodeando su cintura, se giró y lo vio profundamente dormido, se quedo observándolo durante unos minutos mientras le acariciaba el pelo, después lentamente y con cuidado de no despertarlo se dirigió hacia la ducha recordando que estaba en casa de James.

Se duchó con toda la calma del mundo y al salir ya vestida descubrió que Sirius no se encontraba en la habitación, así que decidió que tenía que bajar por mucho que le pesara y enfrentarse a la reacción de James.

-Buenos días- Dijo tímidamente y con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba Sirius sentado y se colocó tras él acariciándole el pelo.

-Buenos días, Lils- Dijo James con un aire indiferente.

-¿Has dormido bien, pequeña?- Dijo Sirius sonriendo mientras tiraba de la chica para sentarla sobre sus piernas.

-Si - Seguía cohibida por la presencia de James, y no sabía muy bien por que, ya que se lo había dejado todo clarísimo. Besó a Sirius en los labios fugazmente intentándose deshacerse de esa extraña sensación .

-Aquí mi hermano, me estaba contando que tal le fue ayer con mi prima. - Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-¿Tu prima? Querrás decir mi prima . - Dijo Lily desconcertada.

-Tu prima, mi prima... Ya sabes.- Puntualizó divertido.

- Joder - Gruñó James para si mismo.

-Bueno y ¿Qué tal? - Preguntó Lily.

James adoptó una sonrisa diez, estaba aprendiendo a llevar la situación y cada vez le costaba menos, aunque no dejara de dolerle.

-¡Genial!- Dijo con prepotencia. -Aunque está claro que si hay calidad .- Sonrió divertido señalándose a sí mismo con un gesto arrogante.

- Cierto Prongs, calidad de merodeador ¡Eso nunca falla! - Dijo Sirius achuchando a Lily entre sus brazos y soltando una carcajada.

-Bueno no todos los merodeadores tenemos esa calidad ,de hecho el pobre Peter - James negó con la cabeza trágicamente.

Lily soltó una carcajada.

-Pobre Peter, yo creo que es más la mascota de los Merodeadores … sin ánimo de ofender ¿eh? - Dijo la pelirroja divertida.

-¡Nena!- Le reprochó Sirius -Ya sabes que eso solo podemos decirlo nosotros - Dijo como si fuera lo más obvió del mundo .

-A ver que tal le está yendo con sus padres estas vacaciones .- Comentó James con algo de rabia, pues Peter en verano siempre tenía que quedar excluido de casi todos sus planes debido a la sobreprotección de sus padres.

Habían acabado de desayunar y se habían quedado charlando por un buen rato, cada vez el ambiente era mas distendido y se lo estaban pasando genial entre bromas y comentarios por parte de los tres.

"Que situación más extraña ¿Quién me iba a decir a mi que acabaría viviendo esto , aunque bien mirado ,ambos son unos soles " Pensó Lily mientras observaba divertida como Sirius le lanzaba un bollo a James y viceversa.

-Está bien , me lo estoy pasando genial, pero debería irme ¿No creéis?- Les pregunto mientras se levantaba.

-No, no creemos que debas irte, venga va...¡Quédate a comer con nosotros! -Le suplicaba Sirius con la mejor de sus sonrisas- Podemos llamar a Aïcha y a Remus, y así nos cuentan como acabaron ellos la noche ¿No te parece? - Le preguntó el moreno con cara de angelito.

-Eso Lily, quédate, nos lo pasaremos bien, mis padres no estarán en toda la semana - Le insistió James, como si fuera un niño pequeño pidiendo un dulce.

Lily sonrió con ternura.

- No chicos, debo irme, debo volver a casa de Aïcha, su madre estará preocupada, aunque si os parece podemos quedar esta semana, esta vez podríamos ir a algún lugar mágico ¿No os parece? - Les sugirió Lily ilusionada ante la idea.

-Está bien pelirroja, pero no creas que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente - Le dijo Sirius mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y depositaba un beso en el cuello.

- Me parece buena idea - Respondió James mientras se volvía para dejar todo recogido con un movimiento de varita.

- ¡Entonces nos vemos! Por cierto si vais a quedar para entrenar a Quidditch, acordaros de mi ¿Ok?- Se acercó hasta James para depositar un beso en su mejilla que provocó que el moreno diera un respingo sorprendido y enrojeciera ligeramente, Lily le miró divertida sin decir nada mientras se alejaba hacia el vestíbulo con Sirius para despedirse del chico.

-Tranquila, nos acordaremos. - Logró decir James aún algo turbado por aquel acercamiento de la pelirroja.

-Bueno pues nada, supongo que hasta pronto ¿No? - Se empezó a despedir Lily de Sirius con una sonrisa de "espero no haber sido otro polvo más y punto" .

- ¿Lo dudabas?. -Le respondió guiñándole un ojo divertido - Nos vemos ¿No? Y si vamos a entrenar te avisamos, puedes estar tranquila. -Le dijo antes de besarla posesivamente en los labios pillando a la chica por sorpresa.

Lily se separó del chico lentamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hasta luego! - Se despidió del moreno que la observaba desde la puerta mientras se alejaba.

oOoOoOoOo

Lily llegó a casa de Aïcha justo a la hora de comer radiante de felicidad pero algo mareada después de su viajecito en el autobús noctámbulo.

-¡Odio ese maldito autobús!- Dijo adentrándose en el comedor de la casa, donde se encontraban Aïcha y Samira, la madre de la morena.

-Lily, deberías haber avisado de que no ibas a venir. - Le dijo Samira al verla entrar por la puerta, aunque su tono no denotaba enfado, mas bien algo de preocupación.

-Lo siento Samira.- Se disculpó la pelirroja con una tímida sonrisa y agachando ligeramente la cabeza. -Yo, bueno, me despisté.-

-Si, si y ese despiste tiene nombre y se llama Sirius ¿No? - Intervino Aïcha con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡No se por que preguntas!- Dijo Lily enrojeciendo ligeramente al notar como Samira las observaba divertida.

-Venga vamos a comer chicas - Dijo Samira mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Después de comer las chicas subieron a la habitación para descansar un poco y ponerse al día sobre como acabaron cada una la noche anterior.

-¿Y entonces lo has hecho¿Lo hicisteis¡Oh dios mío¡Mi pelirroja se ha estrenado por fin¡Y con el chico más codiciado de todo Hogwarts! - La reacción de la morena fue abalanzarse sobre Lily para achucharla y empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Ya vale tía! Me vas a matar - Dijo Lily como pudo, pues no podía parar de reírse por las cosquillas que la morena le estaba haciendo. - ¡Basta!- Consiguió incorporarse quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre su amiga.

-¡Y ahora confiesa tú¿Que paso anoche con Remus? - Le dijo mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba a su amiga con mirada amenazante. - ¡Confiesa si no quieres una buena ración de cosquillas mágicas!- Le dijo divertida.

-¡Tía a veces me das miedo!- Le dijo Aïcha mirando con falso temor a la prefecta. - Y con Remus no pasó absolutamente nada ¡Nada¡Que frustrante tía! - Le confesó con frustración. -El chico es un encanto, y su historial por lo que se no tiene nada que envidiar al de Sirius y James, quiero decir no es ningún angelito y sin embargo...

¡NADA!- Puso morritos de niña pequeña enfadada cuando Lily se rió ante su frustración. -¡Y no te rías!-

-Vale, vale-Dijo la pelirroja mientras se acostaba en su cama - Estoy cansada, necesito descansar un rato-

-Oh la "señorita-he-perdido-mi-virginidad-con-Sirius-bombón-Black" está cansada!- Se burló Aïcha- Esta bien descansemos yo también tengo sueño.- Admitió divertida mientras se echaba en su cama y apagaba la luz.

oOoOoOoOo

Esa misma tarde a varios kilómetros de distancia, concretamente en una imponente mansión de Godric's Hollow tres chicos comentaban sus jugadas de la noche anterior.

-¡Venga ya tíos¿En serio que ninguno de los dos...? - Sirius no podía contener la carcajada mientras se revolcaba sobre la cama con un ataque de risa incontrolable.

-¡Vale ya Padfoot! Nadie ha dicho que yo quisiera tirarme a la prima de Lily, simplemente lo pasamos bien un rato y punto.- Respondió James algo molesto.

-Prongs tiene razón Sirius, que ese fuera tu objetivo anoche no quiere decir que también fuera el nuestro. - Le espetó Remus mosqueado.

- ¡Ey tíos¿Estáis insinuando que mi único objetivo era llevarme a la pelirroja a la cama?- Preguntó Sirius poniéndose a la defensiva.

James se tensó ante esa pregunta, la cual a su modo de ver, no necesitaba respuesta alguna, estaba convencido de que Sirius acabaría fastidiándolo todo con Lily. James no pudo reprimirse más y se puso en pie frente a Sirius encarándolo con la mirada entristecida.

- ¡Joder Prongs¡Lily es diferente a todas las tías con las que he estado! No estoy enamorado de ella, pero se que es especial. - Le dijo Sirius mirando a James a los ojos.

-Mira Paddy solo espero que no le hagas daño, por que si le pasa algo, tendrás que vértelas conmigo también. - Le espetó James con un fulgor de rabia en sus ojos.

-¿Me estás amenazando¿Acaso no puedo estar con quien quiera¡Tu me dijiste que lo entendías y que lo aceptabas¿Y ahora me vienes con esas? Si te piensas que yo me voy a prometer con ella o algo de eso...- Sirius estaba cada vez más furioso.

-Yo no he dicho eso. ¡Joder Padfoot¿No lo entiendes¡Que me parece bien que tengáis lo que tengáis! - Le espetó James justo antes de ser interrumpido por Remus.

-¡Venga vale ya¿No nos vamos a pelear ahora por algo así ¿verdad? Sirius, James solo dice que vayas con cuidado con ella, que Lily no se merece que le hagan daño- Intervino Remus en un intento de apaciguar los ánimos. -Además habíamos prometido pasarlo en grande esta noche, así que no pienso permitir que acabéis peleados.-

-Está bien. - Cedió Sirius con recelo.

-Venga hermano, tu sabes que yo nunca te interpondría ante nada - Admitió James con la mirada baja dando un paso hacia Sirius.

-¡Entonces que corra la cerveza! - Dijo Sirius recuperando su habitual tono jovial y con un movimiento de su varita varias botellas de cerveza aparecieron en la habitación.

oOoOoOoOo

Durante el primer mes de vacaciones quedaban varias veces por semana para que los Gryffindor que pertenecían al equipo de Quidditch entrenaran y en su defecto prepararan a la nueva cazadora del equipo, Lily, que para sorpresa de Sirius y James, no necesitó demasiada preparación. Los entrenamientos eran bastante entretenidos y dinámicos, quedaban con el resto del equipo en un campo de Quidditch que el Ministerio tenía habilitado para los jóvenes magos que no podían entrenar en el colegio durante las vacaciones estivales, y pasaban allí el día entero, quedaban todos los fines de semana para salir de fiesta o a cenar juntos.

La relación entre Lily y Sirius continuaba sin cambios, cada vez les daba menos reparo besarse o mostrarse cariñosos delante de James y parecía que aunque en ningún momento habían hablado de formalizar la relación como pareja estable, ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo de respeto y de mantener cada uno un espacio propio, cada vez se les veía mejor juntos. James por su parte cada vez llevaba mejor verlos juntos aunque en el fondo le siguiera doliendo igual, había quedado alguna que otra vez con la prima de Lily, pero no le inspiraba nada especial. Y Remus y Aïcha continuaban como siempre no habían llegado a nada, sin embargo cada vez se llevaban mejor y se les veía más unidos.

Aquella tarde habían quedado de nuevo con el equipo de su casa para jugar un partido y pasar la tarde juntos, estaba el equipo al completo, James capitán y buscador, Sirius y Leo golpeadores, Ian también guardián y Lily y Nurya las cazadoras, faltaba una de ellas que era de 3er curso y no había podido asistir.En las gradas estaban observando Remus, Aïcha y Analia Sue Hammilton.

Analia era Gryffindor, hija de Muggles, su padre era un importante empresario del mundo de la moda londinense, y ella estaba a punto de comenzar su 5º curso.Extremadamente atractiva de pelo largo y negro con flequillo ladeado cayendo con elegancia sobre su frente y ojos marrones oscuros combinados con una mirada intensa y labios carnosos. Sus rasgos marcados le daban un aspecto algo agresivo pero muy sensual, piel morena y cuerpo perfecto,el cual en el último mes había mejorado más aún si podía. Se reconoce a si misma como fashion -victim declarada, y de hecho así la llama muchísima gente en Hogwarts. En definitiva la chica mas codiciada por la población masculina del castillo. Y como buena chica popular, nunca desaprovecha la oportunidad de estar con un chico guapo y popular, de hecho la relación que mas le estaba durando era la que estaba manteniendo con Ian, el atractivo y popular guardián de Gryffindor, ella siempre decía que antes de engancharse tenía que estar segura de haber probado toda la buena mercancía.

Aquella tarde se lo habían pasado en grande entrenando y habían acabado ya cuando estaba anocheciendo. Analia se levantó de las gradas y se dirigió hacia el centro del campo contoneando las caderas con gracia, haciendo saltar la mini falda que llevaba al ritmo de sus pasos, provocando que las miradas de todos los chicos excepto Leo, que solo tenía ojos para Nurya, se posaran sobre ella, la mayoría de las veces no lo hacía aposta, era algo natural en ella. Aquella tarde no había podido evitar fijarse en el que decían que era su igual en cuanto a popularidad y número de conquistas por semana, Sirius, que al ser un año mayor que ella le sacaba algo de ventaja en su historial de conquistas, había estado observándolo toda la tarde¡Eso era un bombón de niño y lo demás tonterías¿Como no se le había antojado antes? Quitado de los coqueteos de rigor ninguno de los dos habían insistido en nada más nunca, y aquella tarde Analia empezó a plantearse si sería capaz de conquistar a un chico mayor que ella, bueno eso no era novedad, había estado con mas de un chico mayor, pero no con el más codiciado de todos, Sirius Black.

Sirius descendió hasta el centro del campo con su escoba y aterrizó justo enfrente de Analia, en seguida notó el abrazo de Lily, mientras observaba de reojo como Analia les miraba con una sonrisa algo sarcástica, alzando una ceja retadora. Sirius ya se había fijado en lo "crecidita" que estaba Analia nada más verla llegar aquella tarde ¡Esa chica cada día estaba mas buena¡Aquello no podía ser normal! No se estaba concentrando en absoluto en las atenciones que le estaba propiciando Lily, aquella morena lo había descolocado por completo, y eso que no era la primera vez que estaban juntos, de hecho alguna que otra vez habían estado tirándose los trastos, por pasar el tiempo,pero ella era una niña, una niña que en tan solo un mes que hacia que no la había visto había hecho un cambio espectacular...

- Hola, Black- Le saludó Lia pasando por su lado con una sonrisa seductora, provocando que Lily se separara de Sirius algo molesta, mientras Analia se acercaba a Ian para besarlo - Hola cielo- Saludó a su chico como si Black de repente no existiera.

-Hammilton- La saludó intentando sonar casual, con una sonrisa diez y la siguió con la mirada hasta que vio como besaba a su chico. Acto seguido se volvió a Lily que se mantenía a una distancia prudencial con los brazos cruzados y mosqueada por la actitud de Sirius con la morena.

-¿Que pasa? - Le preguntó mientras pasaba su brazo por la cintura de la pelirroja y le daba un corto beso en los labios como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Oh! Nada Sirius ¡Déjalo! Quiero pensar que no te has dado cuenta- Dijo Lily resignada al ver como el moreno se portaba como si en ningún momento la menor de los Gryffindor lo hubiera devorado con la mirada.

- ¡Venga no te mosquees¡Tienes que aceptar que estás con el chico más irresistible de Hogwarts! No puedo prohibirles que se derritan por mis huesos... - Dijo divertido y arrogante intentando relajar a la pelirroja lo cual resultó efectivo ya que Lily estalló en una carcajada.

- ¿Lily nos vamos? - Aïcha se acercó a la pelirroja por la espalda para avisarla de que ya era hora de irse.

Después de despedirse todos de todos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas casas.

Apenas estaba saliendo del campo de quidditch cuando Sirius recordó que había olvidado sus gafas de sol en los vestuarios.

-¡Ey chicos! Me he dejado las gafas, id saliendo ahora os alcanzo.- Y volvió a entrar en el campo a la velocidad del rayo directo hacia los vestuarios.

Analia observó como el chico volvía a entrar en los vestuarios sin que Ian, Leo y Nurya se dieran cuenta, se habían quedado charlando un rato en el campo, la morena se levantó de golpe y se dirigió directa hacia los vestuarios.

-Podéis ir saliendo, ahora os alcanzo, creo que he olvidado algo _antes_. - Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa pícara a Ian el cual le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

-Está bien nos vemos fuera. ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? - Le preguntó el rubio insistente.

Ian, era un chico rubio de ojos verdes, rasgos marcados, de cuerpo bien formado y realmente sexy, siempre había estado colgado de Analia y apenas hacía dos meses que la había conseguido, gracias a la amistad que mantenía con Leo y Nurya . No podía negar que daría lo que fuera por Analia, aunque en ocasiones estaba convencido de que Analia no sentía lo mismo que el estaba sintiendo por ella. A pesar de todo se habían convertido en la pareja de moda en el último mes del curso.

-¡NO! Digo no hace falta cielo, venga va que esos dos te esperan.- Y acto seguido tras comprobar que Ian se dirigía hacia la salida entró rápidamente en los vestuarios.

Empezó a rebuscar ignorando la presencia de Sirius por completo como si realmente hubiera perdido algo. Sirius que enseguida se dio cuenta de que la chica había entrado se quedó observándola apoyado en la pared y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Buscas algo, _pequeña_? - Le preguntó con una sonrisa condenadamente sexy.

-Oh Black eres tu...- La chica se irguió y fijo su mirada en los ojos grises del chico sintiendo una extraña descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

-Si soy yo - Dijo el moreno dando un paso al frente. - ¿Sabes? Cada día estás mas ¿espectacular?- Le dijo alzando una ceja y examinándola de arriba abajo.

-¿Eso es un halago?- Preguntó poniendo su mejor sonrisa de niñita inocente bajando ligeramente la mirada con fingida tímidez

-Yo creo que si, _Analia. _- Se acercó a la chica y la tomó de la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Me pregunto que pensaría tu chica si te viera ahora mismo_, Sirius_ - Preguntó sonriendo con algo de sarcasmo dando un toquecito en el pecho de Sirius con su dedo índice, mientras se balanceaba ligeramente sobre sus tacones.

Sirius negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para ser una niña se las gastaba bien.

-¿Y que pensaría Ian? - Preguntó el alzando una ceja con escepticismo y una sonrisa malvada.

-Tsk, tsk, la verdad no me importa mucho lo que piense, estoy con él por hacerle un favor, aunque él no lo sabe. - Sonrío con falsa dulzura y se sentó en el banquillo cruzando las piernas e inclinándose hacia delante dejando a la vista su llamativo escote.

-Ya veo que los rumores sobre tí son ciertos...- Sonrió con sarcasmo aproximándose un paso más a la chica y sin apartar la vista del escote.

-No se de que rumores hablas - Le dijo haciéndose la interesante mientras se levantaba para dirigirse hacia la salida de los vestuarios.-Deberías comprobarlo por ti mismo, y no hacer caso a los_ rumores_.- Le dedicó una sonrisa provocadora y desapareció por la puerta sigilosamente.

Salió de los vestuarios con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cosa que ni para Nurya ni para Leo pasó desapercibido.

Nurya y Leo, eran un año mayores que Analia, igual que Ian. Llevaban casi un año de relación, ambos componentes del equipo de Gryffindor se complementaban a la perfección, y habían sido los causantes de que en ese momento Ian y Lia estuvieran juntos, aunque Nurya estaba segura de que no durarían mucho, muy a su pesar. Nurya era el equilibrio de Analia, morena ojos marrones y con un corte de pelo muy parecido al de Analia, era una chica muy atractiva aunque algo menos exuberante que su amiga, apasionada del quidditch, aunque sin renunciar a su pasión compartida con su mejor amiga, la moda. Era la que hacía pensar a Lia con sensatez, o al menos eso intentaba. Leo era de expresión dulce, realmente guapo, pelo rizado, dejándolo caer hasta la altura de la nuca, y ojos de un color indefinido que pasa del verdoso al marrón según el reflejo de la luz, de cuerpo bien contorneado, era el apoyo de Nurya en todo momento y el mejor amigo de Lia. Ambos formaban una pareja de lo mas divertida y sobre todo equilibrada.

-¿Me puedes explicar a que viene esa sonrisa Lia? - Le preguntó Nurya alejándola unos pasos de los dos chicos.

-A nada - Respondió la menor, sin sonar demasiado convincente.

-A mi no me engañas ¿Te piensas que no he visto a Black entrar antes en el vestuario?- Le insistió su amiga.

-¡Oh my god! No ha pasado nada, y aunque hubiera pasado... ¿Que más da? Soy joven necesito experimentar. - Le respondió Analia como si fuera lo más natural.

-Ya se que no es nada malo, pero ¿Que pasa con Ian? Si no quieres estar con él díselo, y así acabamos antes.- Nurya negó con la cabeza, Analia nunca cambiaría.

-Pero el pobre estaría desconsolado ¿No crees? De momento estoy bien así, pero no voy a negarme algún capricho, Ian es demasiado perfecto, y se que muchas matarían por estar con él, no veo por que debería dejarlo. - Aclaró con una sonrisa arrogante.

Nurya bufó resignada mientras se acercaba hasta su chico y lo cogía por la cintura.

-¡Esta niña nunca cambiará! -Le murmuró al oído algo molesta.

-Lo hará ya verás, es una chiquilla, además tu eras muy parecida a ella...- Le respondió Leo divertido observando como Analia había cogido a Ian por la cintura plantándole la mano en el culo al chico.

oOoOoOoOo

La semana siguiente transcurrió sin demasiadas novedades, apenas quedaban tres semanas para el comienzo del nuevo curso y Sirius no podía evitar cada dos por tres recordar el encuentro que había tenido con la joven Gryffindor, hacía una semana, aunque no se lo había contado a nadie y había seguido actuando con total normalidad, incluso con Lily estaba mejor que nunca.

Los que si parecían haber hecho algunos progresos eran Remus y Aïcha, cada vez quedaban más a solas, y parecía que no podían estar el uno sin el otro, era curioso, ni un beso todavía ,aunque Aïcha empezaba a sospechar que lo que estaba sintiendo ella no era simple amistad, nunca había estado así con ningún chico, y por primera vez en su vida no le daba miedo pensar que tal vez se estaba enamorando del prefecto.

Remus por su parte estaba convencido de que Aïcha le gustaba de verdad y una tarde en la que habían quedado los dos para ir a tomar algo aprovechando que James había salido con sus padres a una reunión del ministerio y que Lily y Sirius habían quedado a solas en casa de James, el licántropo decidió dar el primer paso.

-¡Gracias! - Exclamó Aïcha emocionada observando el tulipán que Remus le había regalado.

-No sabía si te gustaría. - Se encogió de hombros observando a la chica.

-Oh vamos Remsie¡No seas tonto! Claro que me gusta . - Aïcha sonrió con cariño fijando su mirada en aquellos ojos dorados que ultimamente le robaban el sueño.

-Me alegro, es que las rosas son demasiado clásicas, me recuerdan a mi abuela. - Dijo el chico divertido y Aïcha estalló en una carcajada.

-Yo también prefiero los tulipanes- De repente ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente sin mediar palabra hasta que Aïcha se decidió a decir algo.

- Remus...-

Remus sin previo aviso se incorporó poniendo un dedo en los labios de la morena para callarla y la beso. Al principio Aïcha no supo reaccionar, estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía que hacer hasta que finalmente al notar como el chico no desistía en su intento de ser correspondido, la chica entreabrió los labios para poder colaborar activamente en aquel beso que la dejó casi sin aliento. Estuvieron besándose durante un buen rato.

-Te quiero- Susurró la chica apenas sin despegar sus labios de los de Remus. Nunca se había planteado lo de tener una pareja estable, es más eso siempre había ido en contra de sus ideas, y sin embargo Remus, sin saber como había conseguido encantarla y quitarle todos sus miedos con respecto a ese tema.

Remus sonrió ante las palabras de la chica.

-Hacía mucho que quería que pasara esto - Le respondió el licántropo. El tampoco se había planteado mantener una relación estable hasta que empezaron sus citas con Aïcha y esa relación tan especial que habían estado manteniendo. Sin duda la chica lo había conquistado. Al día siguiente la relación entre ambos era más que oficial.

En casa de los Potter, Sirius y Lily estaban bastante ocupados resolviendo un asunto que habían dejado pendiente unos días antes.

-Sirius...Me encanta...- Jadeó Lily mientras sentía la lengua del chico sobre su sexo, Sirius se afanaba en proporcionarle el máximo placer a la pelirroja hasta lograr que la pelirroja alcanzara el climax soltando un grito de placer que resonó por la habitación

- Se que te encanta nena.- Dijo el chico separándose de ella ligeramente y ascendiendo con su lengua por el vientre de la chica hasta llegar a sus labios besándola para dejarle probar su propio sabor.

-¿Como puedes ser tan arrogante?Me encanta.- Sonrió Lily jugueteando con el pelo del moreno.

-Ahora deberíamos intercambiar papeles ¿No crees?- Le dijo Sirius seduciéndola con la mirada. Estaba totalmente excitado y no podía aguantar mucho más en ese estado.

-¿Intercambiar papeles?Si te refieres a que yo ... - Lily se sentó de golpe sobre la cama mirando al chico con escepticismo.

-Si princesa me refiero a eso precisamente, vamos también te gustará- Insistió besándola de nuevo guiando la mano de la chica hacia su sexo. Lily se separó de nuevo y liberó su mano.

-¡Que no! - Refunfuño como si fuera una niña pequeña cruzando los brazos. - Seguro que me va a dar asco... - Dijo con aprensión.

-¡Joder nena¡Que no te va a dar asco¿Tu has visto que a mi me haya dado asco?- Espetó Sirius empezando a ponerse nervioso. - Venga va, es muy excitante.- Suavizó su tono de voz en un nuevo intento de convencerla.

-¡Claro que a ti no te da asco¡No es lo mismo!- Protestó Lily nuevamente tapándose con la sabana de la cama.

-¿No es lo mismo¿Y en que se diferencia? - Le preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-En que es...es... ¡Es diferente y punto!- Respondió la pelirroja. - Y no pienso hacerlo. -

-¡Tienes un morro que te lo pisas!- Refunfuñó malhumorado girándose en la cama para darle la espalda y con cara de niño pequeño al que le acaban de quitar un caramelo.

-¡Venga va no te enfades!- Le susurró Lily zarandeándolo ligeramente. - Venga, venga, venga...- Le dio un pequeño mordisquito en el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¡Que no! Que ahora el que no quiere soy yo.- Espetó sin volverse hacia la chica.

Lily se sentó sobre el chico a ahorcajadas y empezó a lamerle con suavidad el cuello para después tumbarse de nuevo a su lado.

-Bueno, está bien, si no quieres nada más voy a vestirme.- Hizó ademán de levantarse cuando notó la mano del chico sobre su brazo.

-Ehm, bueno yo no he dicho que no quiera nada más...- Sonrió como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida.- ¡Pero que sepás que tienes mucho morro! - La miró alzando una ceja aún algo picado por la negativa de la chica.

Lily se rió ante la reacción del chico y lo besó de nuevo mientras enredaba sus manos en su pelo, Sirius acaraciaba a la chica con delicadeza y la hizo colocarse bajo él para para hacerla suya y poder acabar ya de una vez por todas con aquello, estaba ya desesperado y al notar la calidez del sexo de la chica cubrir su miembro empezó un suave vaiven que poco a poco fue acelerando hasta que ambos cayeron exhaustos.

-¡Por fin!- Exclamó al llegar a su orgasmo.

Ambos se quedaron tumbados sobre la cama, y Lily no pudo evitar una risita al observar a Sirius.

-Lo siento- Murmuró la chica sonriendo divertida.

-¿Y encima cachondeo?A mi sigue sin hacerme gracia. - A la mínima mención sobre el tema Sirius se ofendía de nuevo. - No creo que te estuviera pidiendo nada del otro mundo ¿No?

-Vale, vale dejemos el tema. Tengo que vestirme que ya es tarde. - Ambos empezaron a vestirse algo mosqueados.

De repente una lechuza pequeña y negra entró sin previo aviso en la habitación dejando caer a los pies del chico un trocito de pergamino cuidadosamente doblado y en el que se podía leer con una cuidada caligrafía el nombre de Sirius Black. Padfoot no dudo un instante en recogerlo y levantarse de la cama para leerlo, no reconocía aquella letra, pero sin duda era de chica.

"No deberías hacer caso de los rumores. Deberías comprobar las cosas por ti mismo. Analia" Sirius releyó el pergamino incrédulo varias veces y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante bajo la atenta mirada de Lily, presencia que el moreno acababa de olvidar por completo. _"Seguro que tu no te habrías negado a algo tan natural como lo que le he pedido a la pelirroja" _Pensó divertido.

-¿Quien es? - Preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Sirius se volvió hacia ella como si acabara de descubrir que la chica estaba allí.

-Ah, es Peter, se aburre, ya sabes...- Le dijo el chico aparentando indiferencia mientras guardaba el pergamino en el cajón.

-Ya, bueno ya se está haciendo tarde, tengo que irme Siri- Le dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba un fugaz beso de despedida.

-Si, cierto, no sea cosa que tus padres se cabreen ahora que acaban de volver.- Afirmó el chico acompañándola hasta la puerta para despedirse de ella.

Cuando Lily se hubo marchado corrió hacia la habitación y sacó el pergamino de Analia del cajón y cogió su pluma para responder a la chica.

"¿No será que la que se muere de ganas de "comprobar los rumores" eres tú, pequeña?. Sirius" Se la entregó a la pequeña lechuza después de darle un pequeño premio y esta alzó el vuelo alejándose por la ventana.

Sirius se estiró en la cama sonriendo orgulloso de si mismo mientras pensaba en aquella niña.

_"Si la pequeña Analia quiere jugar, jugaremos, aunque deberías saber, pequeña, que quien juega con Sirius se quema..."_ Pensó divertido para si mismo. En ningún momento se planteó que estuviera actuando mal o poniendo su relación con Lily en peligro, para él aquello era un juego más.

A la mañana siguiente en la misma habitación:

- ¡Padfoot hay una lechuza negra picoteando el cristal!- Se quejó James aún medio dormido.

Sirius se levantó de golpe para abrir la ventana y dejar pasó a la lechuza que le entregó el trocito de pergamino en el que justo debajo de su propia nota del día anterior Analia habia respondido.

"No te lo voy a negar, me encanta comprobar las cosas por mi misma. Analia." Sirius soltó una risita y cogió de nuevo su pluma para responder.

"Lunes a las cinco en el Merlín " Y tal como se imaginó la respuesta no se hizo esperar, a media mañana de nuevo el trocito de pergamino con un OK claro y conciso caía en sus manos, pero esta vez no iba a responder nada.

* * *

¡Muahahahahahahaha¿Que os haparecido? Os lo dejo bien ¿Eh? Como siempre... jajajaja.Particularmente me encanta la parejita de Nurya y Leo¡son tan monos! Y se que a mi Nury tb le encanta..lógico xD. Bueno espero que os haya gustado mucho y ahora ya sabeis.. ¡A dejar reviews!Se admiten criticas constructivas, apuestas sobre el rumbo que tomara el fic, preguntas dudas y demas observaciones positivas... xD. Y os prometo y repito que no pienso tardar tanto en volver a actualizar!

En el próximo capítulo musica de fondo tatatachan!

"La gran cita Jajaja ¿Les pillará alguien¿Como se lo tomara James si se entera¿Y Remus y Aïcha ? Que monos ¿eh?

Ah y por cierto os recomiendo el fic de Nury, Un amor sin edad, actualizadito recientemente y genial! Me encanta .

Bueno pues nada, hasta la próximaaaaaaaaa gente!

Verity - Black ---- Cambio de nombre en honor a mi Beta xDD

AGN

MOS

Verduras sin Censuras... y un largo etc, jajaja.


	5. Niña de Papá

Bueno, pues después de bastante tiempo sin actualizar, aquí está el 5º chap de mi fic, lo primero de todo quiero disculparme por el retraso en la actualización, pero es que la falta de tiempo y el abandono temporal de mi inspiración han sido los verdaderos culpables de esto … Y bueno ahora solo deciros, que espero que os guste este nuevo cap, que ahí varias sorpresitas por ahí escondidas y que pleaaaaaaaase, reviews, jajajajaja. En fin, muchas gracias a tods las que leéis este fic.

Ahora una recomendación, igual os interesa saber que para conocer algo más de la actitud de Analia, os serviría bastante la canción de Pereza, titulada "Niña de Papá" en la que me he inspirado bastante a la hora de escribir sobre mi pequeña diablesa, Lía XD.

Os dejo leer.

Verity

* * *

_**Niña de Papá**_

El Lunes, después de comer, en una imponente casa Londinense una morena de 15 años recién cumplidos se afanaba en escoger el modelito adecuado para la cita que tenía en pocas horas. Finalmente la chica se decantó por un corto vestido de color rosa pálido con un vertiginoso escote en V , que resaltaba con su piel morena, y unas sandalias blancas con algo de tacón. Tras ducharse, vestirse y maquillarse ligeramente, colorete, brillo de labios y rimel en los ojos se decidió a salir a la calle para dirigirse hacia el Merlin's Club donde ella, Analia, había quedado con el mítico Sirius Black.

A esa misma hora en casa de los Potter , Sirius se colocaba sus gafas de sol dispuesto a salir a la calle para dirigirse a su cita con Analia.

-Me voy hermano, no me esperes despierto, tengo unos asuntillos que arreglar y no se cuando acabaré - Se despidió Sirius con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Has quedado con Lily? - Le preguntó James, el juraría que Lily había dicho que hoy no podía quedar ya que tenía una cena familiar.

-No, verás tengo unos asuntillos pendientes nada del otro mundo - Aclaró Sirius intentando sonar casual.

-Ya , cuidado con lo que haces Padfoot.- Le advirtió James frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, conocía demasiado bien a Sirius como para saber que entre aquellos asuntillos pendientes había alguna chica de por medio.

- ¡Tranquilo, Prongs! Adiós¡Por cierto me llevo la moto!- Sirius sonrió a James en un intento de tranquilizarlo mientras se subía a la moto.

- ¡Ves con cuidado Paddy! - Le volvió a repetir James malhumorado mientras entraba de nuevo en la casa observando como Sirius partía en la flamante moto que su tío Alphard le había dejado de herencia junto con un pequeño apartamento en Londres, al que el moreno tenía pensado mudarse en cuanto acabara su último curso en Hogwarts.

Sirius esperaba apoyado en su moto frente a la puerta del Merlin's cuando divisó a una chica morena con un corto y escotadísimo vestido acercarse con paso decidido hacia él.

-Buenas tardes, pequeña - Sirius se quitó las gafas y la examino con la mirada sonriendo seductoramente.

-Buenas tardes, Black - Le saludó la morena con desparpajo plantándole un beso en la mejilla sin previo aviso.

Los chicos entraron en el club y fueron a sentarse a una mesa algo apartada, la verdad es que nada más sentarse empezaron una conversación bastante amena, la chica resultó ser bastante divertida e ingeniosa para su edad y Sirius bueno , Sirius simplemente controlaba la situación a la perfección. Llevaban ya un buen rato charlando y unos cuantas copas, el hidromiel , ella ron de frambuesa.

- Y bien ¿Me vas a contar cuales son esos rumores?- Preguntó Analia inclinándose sobre la mesa y bajando ligeramente su tono de voz.

- ¿De verdad necesitas que te lo diga? A lo mejor no te gustarían. - Le respondió el moreno siguiéndole el juego e inclinándose el también sobre la mesa quedando a escasos centímetros de la chica, dedicándole una mirada descarada al escote.

Aquella chica estaba jugando con él toda la tarde, con sus movimientos sensuales y sus frases cargadas de dobles sentidos, y a él le estaba encantando aquel juego.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Si te refieres a que me he acostado con medio Hogwarts, es mentira , solo tengo 15 años, y sinceramente los chicos de mi edad son bastante _sosos_. - Se limitó a decir con una sonrisa enigmática.

- Así que los chicos de tu edad son _"sosos_" , pero a mi me consta que si te has acostado con alguno- Insistió Sirius con una sonrisa ladeada.

Le interesaba saber si efectivamente aquella "lolita" era tan fogosa como le había llegado a los oídos a él. De hecho había oído como Ian, en alguna de esas "charlas de chicos" en los vestuarios de quidditch decía que era una pequeña fiera en la cama, a pesar de su corta edad y en una ocasión Sirius mismo, la vio dándose el lote tras unas cortinas de la sala común con un chico del mismo curso que ella.

- Dos o tres, tal vez, durante este año, antes no … - Respondió la chica sin perder su sonrisa e inclinándose más aún sobre la mesa. - Aunque los prefiero con experiencia. - Su tono de voz cambió para volverse indiferente y se volvió a apoyar en el respaldo de su silla cruzando las piernas descaradamente y provocando que los ojos de Sirius se dirigieran sin poder evitarlo a sus muslos.

- ¿Con experiencia? - El chico sonrió con maldad.

-Si, pero aún no he tenido suerte en ese aspecto - Sonrió dulcemente mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello.

- Todavía no me conocías a mi … - Afirmó, Sirius arrogante. -Nos vamos.- Dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

Analia se levantó rápidamente cogiendo la mano del chico y lo miró a los ojos tomándolo por sorpresa.

- Sujétame esto.- Le dijo sin más, y depositó un pequeño bolso en la mano que le había cogido, bajo la mirada atónita de Sirius. Analia rió para si misma le encantaba poner nerviosos a los chicos con sus salidas inesperadas. Pero además de eso Sirius le encantaba.

Ambos salieron del club y Analia se dirigió con paso zalamero hacia la moto de Sirius. Mientras el chico se quedaba unos pasos atrás observándola complacido. Aquella "niña" le estaba haciendo perder los papeles por momentos.

"_Venga va Sirius, es una niña, disfrútala durante un rato y después se habrá acabado, además seguro que ella está buscando lo mismo"_ Pensó el moreno mientras la cogía de la cintura para sentarla sobre la moto.

-¿Es tuya ? - Preguntó extasiada observando la moto como si se tratara de un armario repleto de zapatos nuevos. - ¡Es preciosa! - Dijo pasando un dedo por el manillar.

"_Juguemos" _Pensó Analia con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Si ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta? - Le dijo sentándose frente a ella y notando en seguida las pequeñas manos de la chica rodeando su cintura en señal de respuesta afirmativa.

Después de una vuelta en moto por el Londres muggle, Sirius paró en una callejuela totalmente intransitada frente a un pequeño bloque de pisos.

-¿Que más puedes mostrarme? - Susurró Analia con voz melosa al oído del moreno, sin bajar aún de la moto y empezando a juguetear con el pelo de Sirius entre sus dedos.

Sirius sintió un cosquilleo de excitación recorrer su espalda. Aquella chica era una caja de sorpresas y sabía cuando debía soltarlas. Se bajó de la moto con un movimiento rápido y se sentó tras ella acorralándola entre sus brazos y el manillar.

-¿Qué más quieres que te muestre, pequeña? - Le susurró al oído rozando con sus labios la delicada piel de la Gryffindor y haciendo que esta se estremeciera.

-Simplemente enséñame, aprendo rápido- Murmuró con una sonrisa infantil y seductora a la vez, girándose todo cuanto pudo para poder ver a Sirius mientras colocaba sus manos en el manillar y arqueaba ligeramente la espalda.

-Está bien- Respondió Sirius observando los muslos de la chica que al estar sentada sobre la moto con el corto vestido quedaban totalmente al descubierto.

El chico posó una de sus manos en el vientre de Lia atrayéndola hacia él con firmeza mientras con la otra apartaba el pelo que cubría la nuca de la chica y empezaba a lamerle el cuello con delicadeza haciendo que la chica se inclinara hacia atrás presa de la excitación, dándole más fácil acceso a su piel.

-Basta, Sirius - Exclamó de pronto la morena ,saltando de la moto de repente, bajo la mirada incrédula del chico.

- No estarás a punto de decir lo que creo que estás a punto de decir ¿Verdad?- Inquirió el moreno mirando a la chica algo cabreado por aquella repentina reacción.

-Pues la verdad, no se que piensas que voy a decir … -Le respondió con una dulce e inocente sonrisa.- Yo solo quería sugerirte que vayamos a otro sitio, aquí podrían interrumpirnos. ¿No crees? - Le sugirió Analia balanceándose sobre sus pies y mirando al golpeador con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Aquella niña acabaría por volverlo loco del todo, le tenía totalmente enganchado a su juego, y no se iba a despedir de ella sin llegar a su meta, ya no le importaba que fuera la primera cita, ni ningún otro tipo de formalidades, ella le había buscado y él se dejaría encontrar gustosamente.

Sirius suspiró aliviado ante las palabras de la chica, por un momento pensó que ella había decidido acabar con aquel juego, así , sin más.

-Oh, está bien nena. Ven conmigo- Y tomándola del brazo la guió hasta la puerta del pequeño bloque de pisos.

Observó a uno y a otro lado y se adentró con la chica subiendo hasta el primer piso. Una vez delante de una de las puertas del rellano, sacó su varita y con un suave golpe en la puerta, esta se abrió dejando paso a un piso, sencillo pero amueblado con buen gusto.. Analia observaba la casa con los ojos como platos. Encima el chico tenía un apartamento para él solo, ese chico era una ganga y lo demás tonterías, pensó mientras sonreía y daba un paso hacia el interior cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Cogió a la chica por la cintura y la obligo a girarse para quedar cara a cara.

- ¿Por donde íbamos? - Le susurró apartando el flequillo de la chica para poder mirarla a los ojos.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, Analia sonrió misteriosamente y tras unos segundos mordiéndose los labios, se abalanzó sobre Sirius besándolo por primera vez con impaciencia, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos.

Él se entrego al instante a los besos que la chica le estaba propiciando, se besaban con pasión, casi desesperación, ella enredaba su lengua con la del chico con frenesí, él jugueteaba con sus labios torturándola con suaves mordiscos, haciendo que ella se excitara más aún.

Se encontraban enzarzados en una sutil lucha, cargada de erotismo cuando, con un ágil saltito la chica se colgó de él rodeándole con sus piernas.

-No paras de sorprenderme. - Le susurró el muchacho, andando con ella en brazos, que estaba entretenida mordisqueándole el cuello.

La sentó sobre la mesa del comedor sin poder esperar a llegar a la habitación y observó como la chica apoyaba ambas manos en la mesa y se inclinaba hacia atrás exhibiéndose ante él, provocándole mientras se lamía los labios con suavidad y entrecerraba los ojos al notar la mano del chico posarse en su nuca.

Sirius se quedo absorto durante unos instantes, y notó como su excitación iba en aumento ante aquella escenita que le estaba regalando "la niña" como él inocentemente la había llamado en alguna ocasión. Aquello era un cuerpo hecho para disfrutar, aquellos pechos que estaban floreciendo, pero que cualquier mujer adulta podría envidiar, aquella cintura estrecha y aquellos perfectos y largos muslos que invitaban a perderse en ellos.

Se acercó inclinándose sobre ella y dibujo el contorno de los labios de la chica con su lengua mientras la atraía hacía si, asiéndola por la nuca y colocándola al borde de la mesa. Posó una de sus manos sobre el muslo de ella y empezó a acariciarla con calma haciendo que ella se estremeciera bajo sus manos expertas.

Se volvieron a fundir en un nuevo beso, esta vez algo más calmado, sin prisa, ella enredaba sus manos en el cabello del chico y el iba ascendiendo con su mano por el muslo de la chica.

-¿Quieres seguir? - Preguntó Sirius con sus labios pegados al cuello de la chica, adentrando lentamente su mano hacia la intimidad de la joven Gryffindor y empezando a acariciarla sobre las finas braguitas que ella llevaba.

-He dicho que tenía mucho que aprender… - Logró decir ella con la respiración entrecortada por la excitación.

Sirius apartó con agilidad la fina tela que cubría la humedad que él deseaba en aquel momento y empezó a acariciarla con más intensidad mientras ella dejaba escapar un gemido y hundía su cara en el pecho del chico, besando y lamiendo a la vez que iba desabrochándole la camisa.

-Para, déjame a mi … - Le dijo, no sin esfuerzo pero con una sonrisa traviesa.

Rápidamente cambiaron de posturas, ahora era Sirius el que estaba apoyado en la mesa observando cada movimiento de la chica con deleite. Ella empezó a acariciar lentamente el pecho del chico y acabó de quitarle la camisa, le volvió a besar y esta vez fue descendiendo por su cuello, lamiéndolo, disfrutando de cada reacción del chico, continuo por el pecho del chico, por su vientre agachándose con movimientos casi felinos, mientras el chico no la perdía de vista.

Empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Sirius con parsimonia, acariciando su erección sobre la tela de sus boxers, provocando que él se estremeciera por completo y cerrara los ojos en un acto reflejo, para después volver a mirarla con una sonrisa que la alentaba a seguir.,ella le dedicó una sonrisa de fingida inocencia, y fue apartando la tela que le impedía continuar con su tarea. Acarició el sexo del chico ya libre de cualquier prenda con admiración y fue acercando sus labios sin ningún tipo de prisa.

"Sabia que lo haría, y ni siquiera he tenido que pedirle nada …" Pensó Sirius al notar el contacto de los suaves labios de Lia sobre su miembro, hacía mucho que no estaba con ninguna chica que lo supiera complacer como lo estaba haciendo ella.

Analia empezó a rozar el sexo del chico con sus labios, al principio con suavidad, acompañando esos suaves roces de sus labios con pequeñas caricias de sus dedos, poco a poco empezó a depositar suaves besos sobre el glandé del moreno, mirándolo a los ojos, torturándolo con cada nuevo contacto, tras un rato de sublime tortura empezó a saborear el sexo del chico con su lengua, iba lamiendo con mas soltura, y más deseo, acelerando el ritmo ,cada vez un poco más, hasta que se atrevió a introducírselo en la boca, todo cuanto pudo, succionando, extasiada, como si tratara del mejor de los helados, en aquel preciso instante notó como la mano de Sirius se enredaba en sus cabellos guiándola en un suave movimiento de vaivén.

-Vamos nena … -Jadeó con la voz entrecortada mientras gotas de sudor empezaban a recorrer su frente.

La separó de su sexo y la sentó sobre la mesa de nuevo, necesitaba más, aún no había podido deleitarse en aquellos pequeños pechos que ardían en deseo de que el chico los hiciera suyos.

Le desabrochó el vestido con impaciencia, y al bajárselo descubrió que la chica no llevaba sujetador, no pudo contenerse ni un segundo y atrapó ambos pechos con impaciencia, eran como dos pequeños volcanes que se adaptaban a la perfección a sus manos, pellizco con suavidad uno de los pequeños pezones y acto seguido su lengua se dirigió impaciente hacia ellos, haciendo que la chica arqueara la espalda de placer, al notar la lengua de Sirius castigándola con suaves roces que la volvían loca de placer.

Tras recrearse durante unos minutos en aquellos pequeños montes creados para su propio placer, empezó a descender con su lengua hacia el vientre de la chica, hasta toparse con el vestido a medio quitar en la cintura de ella, impidiéndole continuar su recorrido.

La puso en pie un instante y la desnudo por completo, mientras ella se dejaba manejar como si fuera una pequeña muñeca. Tras sentarla de nuevo continuó el recorrido de su lengua por su vientre, hasta llegar hasta a su humedad, empezó a lamer con delicadeza, haciendo que los gemidos de Analia fueran creciendo por momentos, y poco a poco fue intensificando, sus caricias, incluso mordisqueando el clítoris de la chica sin piedad, mientras ella presionaba la cabeza del chico con sus manos.

Nunca ningún chico le había proporcionado tal placer junto y no sabía si podría resistirlo.

-¡Oh my god! - Gritó alcanzando el clímax y perdiendo totalmente el control de su cuerpo, estuvo apunto de resbalar de la mesa, pero en un acto reflejo Sirius la sujeto, abrazándola contra su cuerpo, sonriendo satisfecho.

-¿No querías que te enseñara? - Le dijo provocándola con la mirada.

-Si, y sigo queriendo. - Respondió aún con la respiración totalmente acelerada.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a un sitio más cómodo?- Le preguntó el chico mientras volvía a abrazarla y acariciaba su espalda con suavidad. Aquella morena le inspiraba ¿ternura? Aparte de deseo claro estaba.

- A mi no me hace falta …- Dijo la chica abriendo las piernas como invitando al chico a ocupar el hueco vacío que quedaba entre ellas, cosa que Sirius hizo de inmediato.

Le sonrió antes de volverla a besar, necesitaba poseerla de una vez por todas.

La atrajo hasta el borde de la mesa colocándola en una posición cómoda para ambos y empezó a penetrarla sin previo aviso, haciéndola reaccionar de inmediato. Ella se aferró al cuerpo del muchacho, invitándolo a profundizar más.

Sirius empezó a moverse lentamente, despacio, sin prisas, introduciéndose en ella con calma, no quería estropearlo todo, así que decidió actuar con delicadeza.

Analia empezó a mover sus caderas con suavidad, acelerando poco a poco el ritmo, hasta que de repente, rodeó la pelvis del chico con sus piernas, provocando que el chico se acabara de introducir en ella de una sola vez, y en ese preciso instante lo besó, esta vez, con mas pasión que las anteriores.

Sus movimientos se tornaron más frenéticos, cada vez mas descontrolados, sus labios se buscaban, se mordían , se besaban , ella lamía toda parte del chico que quedará a su alcance mientras él acariciaba los pechos de la chica. Así estuvieron durante un rato, mientras los jadeos de ambos se iban intensificando al igual que sus movimientos, parecían enzarzados en una pequeña lucha por demostrar cual de los dos proporcionaba más placer al otro, hasta que llegaron al clímax. Primero ella abrazándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, y un segundo después él. Se besaron durante unos segundos antes de separarse lentamente.

La chica bajó de la mesa sin ninguna prisa por vestirse y se dirigió hacia el baño.

-¿No piensas vestirte o taparte o algo? – Le preguntó el chico divertido observando como caminaba con gracia.

-Lo encuentro una tontería ¿Acaso no me has visto ya desnuda? – Le respondió con voz cantarina mientras se volvía para guiñarle un ojo antes de entrar en el baño.

Sirius negó con la cabeza posando una de sus manos en su nuca mientras sonreía dirigiéndose hacia la habitación para ponerse unos pantalones .

-Me gusta tu casa – Le dijo la chica desde el umbral de la puerta. Ahora lucía un albornoz de Sirius que había encontrado en el baño. – Aunque tu vives con los Potter ¿No?-

-Si, de momento, y hasta que acabe en Hogwarts. – Respondió el moreno

-Me parece un buen planteamiento. – Observó la chica mientras se acercaba al chico para abrazarlo por detrás y depositar un beso en su espalda.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? - Le preguntó Sirius mientras se giraba quedando frente a ella

- La verdad es que ahora mismo no me apetece nada … Estoy exhausta.- Le respondió tirándose sobre la cama, tumbada.

- Por cierto, es tardísimo ¿No te esperan en casa tus padres?

- ¿Mis padres¡Ja¡ Que chiste tan bueno! Esos solo se preocupan para guardar las apariencias, pero en realidad no creo que les importe demasiado por donde pare … - Dijo con una mueca irónica.

-Ya. ¿Así que tus padres pasan de ti? – Le sorprendieron las palabras de la chica, se imaginaba que sería una niña mimada y sobreprotegida.

-Se piensan que dándome dinero y comprándome todo lo que se me antoje ya basta, con eso se sienten buenos padres. Se piensan que me trago toda esa patraña de que tienen demasiado trabajo ¡Ja! Seguro que mi padre se está tirando a la rubia oxigenada esa de su secretaría y mi madre a cualquiera de esos modelos inflados artificialmente. – Le explicó la chica cargando cada palabra de sarcasmo y dando un saltito poniéndose en pie sobre la cama para parodiar a su madre en pleno orgasmo. – ¡Si John¡Sigue¡Aaah! –Chilló de forma burlona y exagerando cada gesto.

Sirius no pudo contener una gran carcajada ante el numerito de la chica, y se abalanzó sobre ella haciéndola caer de nuevo en la cama para empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Eres una pequeña diablesa! – Le susurró el chico al oído sin cesar en sus cosquillas mientras ella se retorcía entre sus brazos en pleno ataque de risa.

-¡Me halagas¡Pero para por favor! –Logró decir sin parar de reír, pataleó hasta conseguir ponerse sobre Sirius a horcajadas y empezar ella a hacerle cosquillas sin éxito.

-Tsk, tsk, no lo vas a conseguir nunca.- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa arrogante sin reaccionar ante las cosquillas de Analia.

-¡Maldito tramposo! – Se sentó con los brazos cruzados dándole la espalda y poniendo morritos de falso enfado.

-No es trampa, es práctica …– Se defendió mientras introducía su mano bajo el albornoz de la chica para acariciarle la espalda.

- Si, práctica. - Dijo frunciendo los labios en señal de falso enfado permaneciendo sentada sobre la cama.

- ¿Se ha enfadado la niña? - Le preguntó el Gryffindor, divertido.

-¡No me llames niña! –Se apartó un poco más de Sirius provocando una nueva carcajada en él.

-Entonces, pequeña.- La besó en los labios pillándola por sorpresa y dejándola tendida en la cama antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina.

-Me mataste – Dijo tirándose sobre la cama y haciéndose la muerta.

-¿Quieres que te mate de verdad? – Le preguntó el chico poniendo cara de psicópata.

-No podrías conmigo ... - Respondió con arrogancia, levantándose de repente .

Tras rebuscar un poco en su bolso sacó un cigarrillo y le tendió otro al chico que lo acepto con sorpresa.

- ¿Fumas? - Le preguntó sorprendido.

- Ya ves … - Le respondió ella con una sonrisa arrogante.

Estuvieron charlando un rato sentados en el sofá, él le contó alguna cosas de su infancia, no era propenso a hablar sobre su vida, pero tal vez lo que le contó la chica sobre la relación que ella mantenía con sus padres le animó a contar algo sobre él, y la verdad es que no se sentía nada mal después de hacerlo, ella le había sabido escuchar y en ningún momento se compadeció de él, si no que pareció entenderle a la perfección.

"Joder, me tengo que ir ya, demasiada confianza por hoy" Pensó Analia levantándose de golpe ante la mirada atónita de Sirius.

-¡Me voy! Es tardísimo. - Afirmó, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- Bueno pequeña, es de noche ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? - Le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Mejor me voy sola - Le dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá e iba a vestirse al baño.

-¿Segura? - Insistió el chico. Había sido una tarde estupenda, y había disfrutado de lo lindo, le resultaba bastante excitante la idea de poder mantener aquel juego durante un tiempo más.

-Si, cogeré el autobús noctámbulo. - Se lo había pasado genial aquella noche, pero no quería dar pie a nada más que a continuar con el juego, si era posible, de momento.

Y tras despedirse de la chica y dejarla subiendo en el autobús, decidió dirigirse hacia casa de los Potter, para pasar allí la noche.

oOoOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente en casa de los Potter, James se despertó temprano, había escuchado a Sirius llegar, pero ya eran casi las 3 de la madrugada y no le dijo nada. Se detuvo un segundo junto a la cama de su amigo para recoger una cosa del suelo y al agacharse no pudo evitar fijarse en una marca que Padfoot tenía en el cuello, había estado con una chica, no había duda, y James quería pensar que había sido con Lily.

-Ey Padfoot ¡Espabila! Mis padres nos esperan para desayunar - James zarandeó a Sirius.

-¡Va! - Gruñó mientras se tapaba de nuevo con las sabanas.

- ¡Venga tío! O si no, ya sabes - Le dijo apuntándolo con su varita.

- ¡Ey! Ni se te ocurra- Le advirtió poniéndose en pie con rapidez mientras James soltaba una carcajada.

-¿Qué tal anoche con Lily? Te oí llegar, pero era tardísimo, tío.- Le preguntó el chico de gafas con una sonrisa burlona.

Sirius se tensó ante la mención de la pelirroja, pero no podía decirle que había estado con ella si no quería ser descubierto.

- No estuve con Lily - Respondió Sirius intentando aparentar indiferencia.

-¿Entonces como llegaste a esa hora? - Le insistió James.

- Estuve en el piso del tío Alphard, me apetecía estar solo. - Aclaró el moreno sin dejar lugar a dudas, se estiró ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Pad, llevas una marca ahí - Le dijo James curioso, señalándole el cuello con una mueca burlona.

- ¿Una que¿Dónde? - Se puso algo nervioso al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo su amigo. - Oh, será de la pelirroja, del otro día, supongo- Añadió intentando restar importancia al asunto.

-Eh, ayer no lo llevabas, y si no estuviste con Lils … - Insistió James frunciendo el ceño.

-No seas paranoico Prongs, ya te he dicho que es de Lils.- Gruñó molesto.

James decidió dejar el tema, ya tendría tiempo de averiguar si era de Lily o no. Aquella mañana la pasaron comprando los libros y el material escolar con los padres de James en el Callejón Diagón. Quedaron ahí para comer con Lily, Aïcha, Remus, y esa vez hasta Pettigrew.

Esa misma mañana en casa de Analia.

- ¡Sube! - Chilló Analia desde su habitación invitando a subir a Nurya, para que le hiciera compañía mientras se acababa de arreglar.

- ¡Buenas días! - Saludó Nurya entrando en la habitación y tendiéndose sobre la cama de Lia.

- ¡Buenas! - Respondió Analia con una radiante sonrisa mientras cogía el cepillo del tocador para acabar de peinarse.

- ¿Qué hiciste anoche? Estuve llamándote y no estabas.- Observó a Lia durante unos segundo. - Además esa sonrisa, se que esa sonrisa significa algo … ¿Se puede saber que has hecho esta vez? - Parecía que estaba sometiendo a su amiga a un interrogatorio, pero la conocía demasiado como para no saber que tenía algo que contarle

Analia se sentó de un salto en la cama con el cepillo en la mano.

-Anoche estuve con Black. - Ni siquiera dudo en contárselo, no le preocupaba en absoluto quien se enterara, aunque prefería que Nurya le guardara aquel secreto, no tenía en mente dejar a Ian ni nada por el estilo.

-¡Estás loca¿Y que pasa si se entera Ian? - Espetó Nurya, molesta.

-No se va a enterar ¿Verdad? - Le respondió con carita de angelito.

- Oh, Lia, siempre me metes en líos. ¡Claro que no se lo diré! - Siempre la conseguía convencer con aquellos morritos que ponía cuando le pedía que la encubriera en sus diversas aventuras. Además, no es que Nurya le viera nada malo a aquello, ella también lo hacía antes de estar con Leo, pero Black … Sirius le sacaba 3 años a Analia.

-¡Fue increíble¡Que hombre! - Se puso en pie y se acabó de peinar recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta de caballo, con su flequillo suelto.

- Oh en serio, no estoy segura de querer saber nada más. - Le dijo fingiendo indiferencia.- Venga, vamos nena. - Le dijo tirando de ella hacia la puerta para dirigirse hacia el callejón Diagón.

OOoOoOoOo

Parecía que aquel día todo Hogwarts se había puesto de acuerdo para ir a comprar el material escolar al callejón.

Tras hacer todas las compras pertinentes, James y Sirius dejaron a los Sres. Potter para dirigirse hacia donde habían quedado con Remus, Lily, Aïcha y Pettigrew.

Estaban ya todos juntos de camino al "Caldero" cuando de repente dos chicas morenas se cruzaron con ellos, disminuyendo el ritmo de sus pasos, la mas joven de las dos clavó su mirada en Sirius.

- Buenos días Black.- Le dijo con una sonrisa seductora e irónica a la vez. - Potter, Lupin, Evans, Aïcha, Pettigrew … - Les saludó con un gesto de la mano antes de seguir su camino como si nada.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludó Nurya con una sonrisa.

Sirius se pasó la mano por el pelo y sonrió con arrogancia a la chica, gesto que paso desapercibido para todos excepto para James y Nurya, la miro fijamente a los ojos y se volvió hacia Lily para besarla posesivamente en los labios antes de volver a mirar a Lia.

Lily notó algo extraño en la actitud del chico, pero prefirió no comerse la cabeza, seguramente serían manías suyas, al fin y al cabo se le hacía raro estar con Sirius Black, no llegaba a entender como habían acabado juntos.

Analia evitó la mirada del chico y siguió su camino con aire indiferente, caminando altiva, en dirección a la tienda de moda de Madame Malkin.

-Espérame ¿No? - Le espetó Nurya alcanzándola con paso rápido.

-Si, si tranquila, no te pensaba dejar ... - Le sonrió tranquilizadora sin detener el paso. - Por cierto ¿Lo he hecho bien? - Preguntó soltando una risita infantil, entrando en la tienda. - Si se cree que me importa que bese a la prefecta... está muy equivocado. - Estalló en una carcajada. - Disfrutó más conmigo que lo que haya podido disfrutar con esa... - Sonrió con chulería.

-Oh, Lia ¡Estás como una cabra! - Le dijo Nurya soltando una carcajada.

Sirius no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás para seguir con la vista a Lia, que reía con ganas y daba un pequeño saltito, mientras entraba en la tienda de Madame Malkin.

- ¡Vamos Paddy! - James le instó a continuar hacia "El Caldero Chorreante".

_"Vaya, sabe jugar"_ Pensó Sirius sonriendo con malicia._ " Pero este juego lo gano yo... Al final todas sucumben, y esta niña no será menos."_

Sirius le pasó el brazo por la cintura a Lily y siguió caminando hacia "El Caldero" con aire ausente. Al llegar allí tomaron asiento y empezaron a charlar, Sirius no llevaba ni dos segundos sentado cuando de repente se levantó como un resorte.

-¡Creo que he olvidado algo! - Y salió corriendo sin dar tiempo a reaccionar al resto, dejándolos atónitos.

- Últimamente se le da genial desaparecer de repente... - Farfulló James para si mismo, pero alguien a su lado le escuchó.

-¿Por que has dicho eso?- Le preguntó Lily curiosa.

-Nada Lils, tonterías mías, es que...el otro día me dejó plantado por que había quedado contigo. - Se apresuró a mentir, el moreno de pelo revuelto. - Pero, tranquila, no me molesta.

"¿Que coño se traerá Sirius entre manos? " Pensó James intentando atar cabos.

Mientras tanto Sirius corría a toda prisa por el callejón mirando fugazmente en todos los escaparates hasta que por fin la localizó. Seguía en la tienda de túnicas y en ese preciso instante estaba entrando en un probador.

El Gryffindor entró en la tienda con sigilo justo cuando vio que Madame Malkin descendía hacia el sótano en busca de algunas túnicas para Analia. Sirius se asomó con discreción por una rendija lateral del probador de cortinas.

Analia se encontraba probándose una túnica carísima de color chocolate con tonos dorados que resaltaban sobre su piel morena, se veía espléndida, el escote resaltaba sus pechos haciéndolos aún más apetecibles a los ojos de Sirius.

"Joder" Pensó mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Y sin previo aviso se coló en el probador pillando a la chica por sorpresa y tapándole la boca para que no gritara.

La besó. La besó con furia y deseo, abriéndose pasó entre sus labios en busca de la lengua de Analia. Ella le correspondía al beso con efusividad enredando sus lenguas en una batalla frenética. Así estuvieron durante unos minutos, sin darse ni una pequeña tregua hasta que él se separó de repente mirándola a los ojos.

Analia respiraba entrecortadamente cuando notó las manos de Sirius sobre sus pechos acariciándolos con suavidad sobre la tela, el moreno empezó a ascender hasta los hombros de la chica para despojarla de la túnica con un gesto hábil y rápido.

-Estás loco y ... - Los ojos de Analia brillaban por la excitación y la emoción que la estaba embriagando, Sirius no la dejo acabar su frase.

El chico volvió a besarla mientras la cogía en brazos, haciendo que ella rodeara su cintura con sus piernas y hundiera la cara en su cuello. La apoyó contra la pared bruscamente, apretándola con fuerza con su cuerpo y se bajó los pantalones y los boxers todo lo rápido que pudo para empezar a penetrarla con suavidad.

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, dejando escapar leves suspiros, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Y de esa forma se entregaban el uno al otro, dejándose llevar por el momento sin pensar en las consecuencias, y en si alguien les podría pillar... O quizás, pensar en la posibilidad de ser descubiertos, les excitaba aún más...

Nurya que se encontraba en el probador contiguo había escuchado los pequeños suspiros de los dos desde el primer momento.

"¡Mierda! Esta niña siempre me mete en líos." Pensó enfadada, saliendo del probador.

Vio como Madame Malkin se dirigía hacia el probador de Lia …

-¡Madame Malkin¡Analia se ha tenido que ir rápidamente! - Se acercó a la señora con paso rápido alejándola del probador hacia el otro extremo de la tienda con la excusa de que le enseñara unas túnicas que había visto y le pidió si le podía subir unos cuantos modelos de esos que tenía en el sótano bien guardados.

De pronto la Golpeadora oyó una voz demasiado familiar a sus espaldas.

-¡Hola encanto! - Leo le saludaba y se acercaba para saludarla con un beso , y justo detrás de él se encontraba Ian.

-¡Hola Nur¿Y Lia? - Preguntó Ian, buscando a su chica con la mirada

"¡Mierda, mierda y mierda¡Analia Sue Hammilton estás muerta!" Pensó frunciendo los labios con rabia.

- ¡Oh! Eh … esto … ¿Vamos fuera? Aquí hace un calor terrible … - Acertó a decir mientras tiraba de los dos chicos hacia el exterior de la tienda. - Analia vendrá enseguida, ha ido a ¿Gringotts? No lo recuerdo - Sonrió intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¡Estás tensa¿Qué te pasa cielo? - Le preguntó Leo mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

Aún no habían salido de la tienda cuando de repente un pequeño gemido se escuchó proveniente de los probadores.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? - Preguntó Ian dando un paso hacia atrás y fijando su vista en los probadores.

-Madame Malkin, la pobre es un poco pervertida … Salgamos de aquí antes de que la pobre mujer os intente violar o algo por el estilo - Dijo intentando no reírse, aunque el esfuerzo fue inútil, por que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la tontería que acababa de decir.

-¡Y yo que se lo que ha sido eso! - Dijo sin parar de reír mientras conseguía sacar a los chicos fuera de la tienda.

Ian y Leo miraban a la morena atónitos, no entendían nada, o Nurya les ocultaba algo o se había vuelto definitivamente loca.

-He quedado con Lia en la heladería.¿Vamos?- Les mintió la morena, dirigiéndose hacia la heladería de Florian Fortescue.

Mientras tanto en el interior del probador, Sirius y Analia se besaban con fiereza para ahogar los gemidos de ambos alcanzando el clímax juntos.

Exhaustos y satisfechos ambos se dispusieron a vestirse en silencio.

-¡Oh honey …! - Analia fue a hablar, pero en aquel preciso instante el dedo de Sirius rozó sus labios haciéndola calla por segunda vez..

-Quien ríe el último ríe mejor... - Sonrió de forma seductora y salió de la tienda apresurándose de nuevo hacia donde había dejado a sus amigos.

Al pasar frente a la heladería se cruzó con Nurya y compañía, y se acercó con descaro a saludar. Vio como Nurya fruncía el ceño y lo miraba con algo de reproche.

- ¡Hola, chicos! - ¿Listos para ganar este año la copa de Quidditch¡Hay que ponerse en forma¿Eh?- Sonrió con arrogancia. - Bueno, yo voy a por una cosa antes de ir a comer, tengo un hambre... acabó de hacer demasiado ejercicio. - Le guiño un ojo a Nurya con descaro y la chica bufó exasperada.

Analia llegó corriendo donde se encontraban sus amigos con Sirius, tenía las mejillas al rojo vivo y el pelo aún algo revuelto. Al ver a Sirius no pudo evitar una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡Hola chicos! - Saludó con la voz entrecortada, por la carrera. - ¡Hola cielo! - Saludó a Ian y le beso fugazmente en los labios. - ¿Hablando de Quidditch¡Me apetece un helado! - Soltó una carcajada mientras empezaba a andar hacia una de las mesas de la heladería. - ¿Vienes Si...Black?- Le preguntó sonriendo .

-No, gracias, he olvidado algo. Hasta luego - Sonrió de medio lado mientras se despedía de todos. - Nos vemos pequeña- Susurró al pasar al lado de la chica.

Echó a andar hacia la tienda de plumas y tintas, por que había pensado que si se presentaba sin nada todos sospecharían, así que decidió comprarle una pluma a Lily para tenerla contenta, además así pensó que James recelaría menos, ya estaba bastante pesadito últimamente.

Al regresar al Caldero, se sentó quedando en un extremo de la mesa junto a James y Peter y frente a Lily, Remus y Aïcha.

-¡Volví! - Anunció cogiendo una botella de Cerveza de Mantequilla que estaba sobre la mesa.

Tras dar unos cuantos tragos de la botella se puso en pie y sacó el paquetito de la pluma, dejándolo frente a Lily.

-¡Para ti! - Le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - Para que después nadie se atreva a decir que no te cuido bien.- Añadió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y dirigiendo su mirada hacia James, alzando una ceja.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa para besar a Lily en los labios, y susurrarle al oído.

-Yo también querré un regalo, luego. - Le guiño un ojo divertido.

Lily chasqueó la lengua en señal de protesta, y miro a Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

- Tenías que fastidiarlo.- Le dijo con un ligero tono de reproche.

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó Sirius sorprendido. - No te he dicho nada malo ... - Sonrió descarado.

Sus amigos los miraban, pasando la vista de uno a otro como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

-A mi me parece justo. - Intervino Peter como si fuera algo de lo mas obvio.

Al instante notó como todos sus amigos lo miraban con cara de "Cállate la boca".

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó, justo antes de recibir una colleja por parte de James, que estaba a su lado.

-¡ Auch! Siempre recibo yo …- Se quejó empezando a comer del plato que había aparecido ante él por arte de magia.

- Vamos, nena, no te estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo … - Insistió el animago volviendo a fijar su vista en los ojos de Lily.

Lily se levantó rápidamente de la silla furiosa, dando un golpe con las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa.

-¡SIRIUS BLACK! - La mayoría de las miradas de El Caldero se posaron sobre la pelirroja. - ¿Sabes lo que deberías hacer¡BUSCARTE A UNA … A UNA … A OTRA PARA QUE TE LA … PARA QUE … PARA QUE TE HAGA ESO!- Sirius miraba a Lily con los ojos como platos.

En ese momento una carcajada estalló en medio del restaurante, Analia no se había podido contener, al pasar por ahí en dirección a la calle y escuchar a la furiosa ,prefecta pelirroja.

La morena sintió como Nurya la cogía del brazo y tiraba de ella hacia el exterior del local.

-¡Déjame! Esto se pone divertido.- Refunfuño mientras Nurya conseguía arrastrarla afuera.

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos, Lily echó a correr hacia el exterior del Caldero Chorreante, y James salió tras ella siguiendo un impulso.

-¡Eh Prongs! - Sirius le llamó, en un vano intento de llamar su atención, pero el de gafas ni siquiera se volteó a verlo.

- Joder, se supone que tendría que ser yo el que fuera tras ella …- Se quejó Sirius, cruzando los brazos, molesto, pero sin intención de levantarse.

Aïcha y Remus, le miraron, alzando una ceja, escépticos.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el moreno mientras se balanceaba en la silla.

- Que si tanto te molesta que haya ido James, no se por que no sales tú tras ella. - Le reprendió Aïcha.

- ¿Yo? Después del numerito que ha montado sin motivos, ni de coña … Repito que no le he pedido nada malo. - Aclaró como si se tratara de algo obvio.

- Pues entonces no te quejes, Pad. - Le espetó Remus, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

- ¡Me quejo por que es mi novia, y por que … por que me da la gana Moony!- Añadió Sirius algo más molesto, de lo que ya estaba.

-Pues quéjate. - Le respondió Remus resignado, antes de inclinarse sobre Aïcha para darle un leve beso en los labios.

-Joder, Wormy deja de comer ya ¿No?- Espetó el animago, dándole una colleja a su amigo, mientras se levantaba de la silla. -Bueno chicos, yo me voy, que lo paséis muy bien.- Y sin decir nada más Sirius desapareció dejando ahí a sus amigos.

-¿Moony por que siempre recibo yo? - Preguntó Peter, sobándose la cabeza, tras la colleja de Sirius.

- Por que … -Remus dudó por un instante sobre que responder. - Por que siempre estás en el lugar equivocado, en el momento menos oportuno. - Asintió Remus intentando sonar casual.

-¿Nos vamos, Rem? - Le preguntó Aïcha. - Tengo que llegar a casa pronto … - Dijo poniéndose en pie.

- Está bien ¿Te acompañamos Wormy? - Preguntó Remus levantándose y tomando a Aïcha de la mano.

- No, yo usaré polvos Flu, aquí. - Dijo señalando una chimenea que había a unos metros de él. - Nos vemos ¿No?- Les dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la chimenea.

- Si, Pet, nos vemos, hasta luego. - Se despidió Remus, mientras se encaminaba junto a su chica, hacia la calle.

o0o0o0o0o

No muy lejos del Caldero Chorreante, Lily se había refugiado en un parque de Londres, se había sentado en un banco y había empezado a llorar. Se sentía frustrada, decepcionada, y sobre todo estaba enfadada consigo misma. Enfadada por que ella conocía a Sirius antes de empezar todo aquel juego, por que era un juego, o al menos eso pensó ella al principio, ahora ya había perdido todo control sobre aquello, no estaba segura de quererlo, de amarlo, simplemente sabía que le gustaba y que estaba bien junto a él.

Sabía muy bien como era el chico, y si ella quería continuar con él tendría que luchar, pero no conseguiría cambiarlo nunca. Sirius Black, era indomable.

Subió sus pies sobre el banco, abrazando sus rodillas con sus brazos y hundiendo la cara entre ellos, totalmente ajena a que alguien la había seguido y la estaba observando a unos pocos metros de distancia.

James había salido corriendo tras ella y al ver como se sentaba en el banco, dudó en si acercarse o no, así que se limitó a observarla durante un rato, se la veía tan vulnerable. James sentía unas ganas terribles de ir hasta ella y abrazarla, protegerla, darle todo lo que ella pidiera.

Avanzó hasta ella unos pasos, vacilante, hasta alcanzar el banco y sentarse junto a ella.

-Lily …- La llamó haciendo que ella alzará la cabeza sorprendida.

-James … Tú … ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le preguntó, Lils, limpiándose las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas, con el dorso de su mano.

- Es obvio ¿No?… - Le respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando una sonrisa. - Me preocupaba que no estuvieras bien. - Observó como Lily lo miraba sorprendida.

¿Desde cuando James se preocupaba tanto por ella? Bueno, sabía con certeza que él siempre había estado detrás de ella, pero no hasta ese punto … Ambos conocían a Sirius, y sabían que lo que había hecho James, de salir corriendo tras la chica de su hermano, era algo, llamémoslo temerario.

- Oh, gracias, pero no hacia falta, de verdad. - Dijo la chica sonriendo tímidamente mientras miraba a James a los ojos. - Sirius, podría matarte por esto … -

- Lo sé, pero no me importa, a veces se comporta como un auténtico capullo.- Masculló algo malhumorado. - Pero bueno, tampoco se le puede tomar a mal, no lo hace con mala intención, Lily.- No sabía exactamente que hacía excusando a Sirius, pero era lo primero que se le había ocurrido decir.

- Ya, supongo que no lo hace con mala intención, pero sabe que me fastidia, y aún así …- Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiada.- Últimamente esta extraño, más distante, me oculta algo, y no se el que … - Miró a James a los ojos en busca de alguna respuesta.

James se perdió en los ojos de Lily intentando encontrar una buena excusa, lo cierto era que él también se había dado cuenta de que Sirius últimamente estaba mas extraño de lo normal, a ratos más eufórico, y a ratos nervioso, como si ocultara algo, y James creía saber, conociéndole como le conocía, que se trataba de algo relacionado con una chica y no precisamente Lily.

El moreno sacudió ligeramente la cabeza intentando centrarse en lo que iba a decir, pues estaba absorto en la mirada esmeralda de Lily. La pelirroja que se había dado cuenta de eso, se ruborizó ligeramente.

- James, tu sabes algo ¿Verdad? - Lily posó su mano en el hombro del chico de gafas, instándole a hablar.

James sintió un cosquilleo a la altura del estómago al notar la mano de Lily sobre su hombro, y una punzada de envidia le sacudió al imaginarse todas las veces que Sirius podía acariciar la piel de la chica a su antojo, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Lily fuera suya y no de Sirius.

- Lily, no se nada , de verdad …- Acertó a decir el joven animago.- Si que lo he notado raro, últimamente, está diferente, pero te juro por lo que más quiero, que no se de que se trata. - Concluyó James dirigiendo su mano, a la de Lily que permanecía sobre su hombro, para posarla sobre esta.

- James, se que no es justo que yo te pida esto, pero … - Lily se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa.- Pero, si te pido que me ayudes a averiguar de que se trata ¿Lo harías, James? - La prefecta, le miraba suplicante, anhelando que el chico asintiera, apretando ligeramente su mano sobre el hombro del buscador.

- Lily¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?- Suspiró, abatido.- Está bien, lo haré, lo haré por ti.- Miró a su amiga intensamente.

Lily observó a James, perdiéndose también en su mirada. A pesar de todo lo que el pobre estaba teniendo que aguantar por su relación con Sirius, había aceptado a ayudarla para averiguar que se traía su novio entre manos. Realmente, James, era todo lo que cualquier chica querría tener, y en aquel preciso instante Lily, se preguntó por que lo había estado rechazando durante todo aquel tiempo, por que en realidad no tenía ningún motivo sólido.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? - Le preguntó, el buscador saliendo de su ensimismamiento y apartando la mirada de ella, turbado.

- Si, gracias. - Le respondió Lily, regalándole una sonrisa y poniéndose y levantándose algo nerviosa. -Pero vamos a pie, me apetece dar una vuelta. ¿Vale? - Vio como el moreno asentía, sonriente.

Y ambos empezaron a caminar, charlando y riendo, mientras se dirigían hacia casa de Lily, sin ninguna prisa por llegar.

* * *

Bueno, y ahora si, las dedicatorias, jeje (que os quede claro que el orden de los factores no altera el grado de estima ya que están por orden de edad XDD) :

En primer lugar a Nury, por estar a mi lado, por ser mi infatigable beta, y soportarme siempre, te quiero un montón AG!

A Alba, mi hijita, a la que quiero que le quede claro, que la quiero mucho, que no te montes paranoias raras, y que gracias por estar ahí! Besitos!

A Sika, mi Reina Moraaa!jajaja, por todo lo que me ha demostrado en estos últimos meses, sobran las palabras petitona!Gracias! T'estimo! ;-)

A Natty: Mi otra hijita pequeña (Por que si… Es miiiii hijaaaa!Miiiiii tesooooorooooooo! No es de Herms mirada a lo Gollum XDD) por que es un solecillo, y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar en todo. Te quiero pitufita!

Y por último, pero no menos importantes, a todas esas personas que leeis mi fic...Gracias!

Verity - Black

AGN

MOS

VSC (Verduras Sin Censuras)

… Largo etc xD


End file.
